Accel-Aid World
by Forgeravin
Summary: The Bugster's a virus that was taken down and forgotten to history. Until 14 decades after with a game. Brain Burst. Now the Bugster virus is revived, and the need for riders is now. The game has started. How will our new rider's battle this darkness? With a gamer that will clear it with no continues! Feel free of review my work!
1. Level 1

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 1: Intern Doctor Gamer + Brain Burst = Kamen Rider?

The Gamer Virus. A virus that infects a person and spawns monsters from games it's based from. And when it was running amok a brave group of Riders rose up to face the monsters that came. Using the Rider Gashat they fought against the Gamer Virus. It's been almost a 14 decades since the virus was last seen. Thus the existence of this Virus faded from memoire. But in the last 7 years a new game, Brain Burst has been on the rise with kids. The creator of Brain Burst unknowingly used a Lost leftover fragment of the Gamer virus to make the technology possible to use. The Virus regained its strength and returned to infect the users of Brain Burst. Now CR must be restarted and new Riders must take arms to protect. Now I'll complete this with no Continues!

* * *

 _We are Emu_

If you were to ask me who my hero's are. It would be them. The people who work to save lives and change the fates of others. They never give up, and keep going, no matter what...They are the one's I look up to the most. Always trying to help others in the most dire of situations. The Doctors. But little did I know. That soon, I myself would be at the forefront of

Emu:( _looking at computer_ ) Hmm...I don't see anything wrong.( _spins around in chair_ ) The most likely cause for Souta-Kun lack of appetite is probable due to…( _pets Souta_ ) Eating excessive amounts of snacks.

Saito:( _looks to mother_ ) Mom I haven't been eating.

Mother:( _sighs_ ) Geez I've been wondering why all the snacks keep going missing.( _patt's Saito's head_ )

I smile. Hello my name is Iijima Emu. I'm an intern at the Umesato hospital, I've started here about 2 months ago. So far I've been handling kids and Teens as a starter. Today I'm on a roll! I've been helping tons of people. Though not as many people as some full time doctors do, but certainly a lot.

Nurse:( _enters room_ ) Emu-san please come with me, you have another appointment now.

Emu:( _stands up_ ) Oh Right.( _looks at Hud_ ) Let's see...it's….Oh! I know Haruhiko! Right let's go.

* * *

 _In a separate room_

Emu:( _walks in_ ) Hello Haru-kun. It's been some time hasn't it?

Haru:( _looks to Emu_ ) Emu-kun! It's has been some time. It's good to see you again.

Emu:( _sits down_ ) Ok let's see, you're here for your usual check up….Oh hey! Your weight actually is going down. You're Blood sugar levels have lowered, better metabolism, body has improved overall. What have happened recently?

Haru:( _smiles_ ) Well life at school has become easier. I've also been quite into a new game. The people in this game are wonderful.

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Hmm. Cool, whats the name of the game?

Haru:( _irks_ ) Uh...I forgot sorry.

Emu:( _shakes head_ ) It's ok. I'm pretty busy with work, so I don't have as much time as before to game.( _looks at Haru_ ) Well you seem good. Besides that, just a few more tests and we'll be done...Okay here we go.

* * *

 _Location Change: Ministry of Health_ _We are Observer_

The Minister of Health Hinata Kyotaro sits at his desk looking at the report in front of him.

Hinata:( _looks through papers_ ) The genius gamer, Nicknamed "The Second M" His real name is unknown. He's won many tournaments in the past.

"If he's a genius gamer, he should be capable of using the Gamer Driver." A woman wearing her suit and tie with brown hair, and glasses on her. Her name is Karino Asuna, and she is the one who delivered the Bugster Virus report to him. Pushing to gain an extra Rider in the battle ahead.

Hinata:( _looks at Asuna_ ) We already have a suitable candidate. He's on his way back to japan right now. Are you not satisfied with that?

"No, Sir..." She says Shaking her head, and looking to the ground. Hinata sighs, stands up and walks over to a briefcase on the edge of his desk. "We can't let the tragedy that happened 3 decades ago repeat itself." Opening up the suitcase inside is the Gamer Driver a Rider Gashat: Might Action X.

Hinata: The fate of the entire human race, rests on this. As of today, the CR is back in operation, Asuna.

* * *

 _Time skip: 3 hours_ _We are Emu_

I lay back in my chair, a big sigh of relief. It's getting tiring, and I'd like some fresh air. I gather my stuff, and head out for a walk. During my walk I reach a crossroad, that's when I notice a teen acting strange, "Hey are you ok?" As I slowly walk over to him he falls to the ground. "Hey hey! Are you ok?!" I rush over to him and start shaking him, he's not responding.

Woman: Hey are you ok?

From up the street I notice a woman with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a suit and a red tie. She rushes over, "What happened?" "I don't know I just saw him fall over!" Looking at his neck I notice small orange yellow blob like things appear on his neck then disappear. "What was-?"

Woman:( _Pushes Emu_ ) It can't be.( _pulls out scanner_ ) Oh this isn't good. It has returned.

Emu:( _gets up_ ) What? What has returned?

Woman:( _gets up_ ) Can you carry him? We need to get him to the hospital immediately!

"R-Right!" I say as I get up and pick up the patient.

* * *

 _Location Change: Underground area of Hospital_

We drag the patient down into an elevator. The woman puts in the Konami Code in the buttons, and we head down to lower levels of the hospital. "Excuse me! Are you even with the hospital! And how do you know this place? I've never seen a place like this!" The door opens supporting me, I jolt a little hitting my leg on the bed. "Ow~" "And who is this?" I hear, I turn to see the Hospital's Director Kagami Raito. A stern look on his face.

Raito:( _small smile forms_ ) Assitant Asuna! I've been expecting you. Come Come.

Asuna:( _nods_ ) Thank you. I'll handle it from here.

Emu:( _pushes bed_ ) Wait! I don't know what's going on! This man just starts having blobs and Now I find that there's a secret underground area of the hospital?

Raito:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Wait. You saw the Bugsters?!

Emu:( _confused_ ) Who and the what now?

Ratio:( _shakes head_ ) _Sigh~_ Listen. You must not tell anyone else about what you saw. This is no longer your concern. We'll take it over from here.

"No! I can't sir! I can't just stand by as a patient is in pain! I want to help!" The director sighs. "I understand this is hard. But this is an order from the director Intern. Stand aside." I'm forced to back off as they take the patient into a separate room. The doors close behind them as I'm left alone….I really should just stand aside, Director's orders.

* * *

 _Flashback_

I think back to when I was a kid. I was hurt in an explosion, everyone except me weren't hurt. I had damage all over me. That's when a doctor saved my life allowing me to be here now. " _Mister...You saved me?_ " I remember asking as I layed in my recovery bed. The doctor smiles as from his pocket he hands me a Nintendo Switch. " _Here you go. This is for being so brave._ " I could feel a smile forming on my face as he hands me the console. " _That smile is proof of your health._ " He gave me my life.

* * *

 _Back to the present_

I could feel determination filling me up. It's my turn to give life back. No matter how small it may be. I look up to the sign at the door. "Cyber Rescue Center?" So that's why it's called CR. I enter the medical room to see the patient sitting in the middle of the room.

Emu:( _walking up_ ) Hey? You alright? How are you feeling?

Patient:( _looking around_ ) Wh-Where am I? Who are-

Emu:( _smiles_ ) You in the hospital. You suddenly collapsed in the street. I'm just glad you're alright. Ah. I don't know you're name. Mind telling me?

Souta: S-Souta. My name is Souta.

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Souta-kun? Nice name! My name is Iijima Emu! Nice to meet you!

"Nice to meet you." I look up his name in the Hospitals world wide data base. Due to modern tech all of the world's hospitals are connected. His file pops up, Takaki Souta. A 16 year old highschool student. Apparently he's been interested in a certain game that he has not told anyone else about. I shouldn't pry on something personal.

Souta:( _Sighs_ ) Damn it. Getting sick now of all times.

Emu:( _turns around_ ) Huh? What's wrong Souta-kun?

Souta:( _clenches hand_ ) I was doing so well in that match...Then I started to feel odd, and then...I lost. I'm on the edge, it's all over for me.

Emu:( _shakes head_ ) No. Don't say that, when you're in that sort of situation then you should call upon your friends to back you up! You have them don't you? One's you can count on to back you up! So get better for your friends.

Souta:( _smiles_ ) Heh….Guess you're right. But man it still is biting me, about this loss.

Hmm...Hey! "Hey! I heard that they made a remake of Mighty Action X recently." "Oh! I loved that game!" Souta-kun says with a smile forming on his face. "I know I'm not really allowed to do this, since you're sick and all...But...Let's go. To the showing." Souta-kun thinks on it for a moment...Smiling he starts to get up. "Ok let's go...Doc."

* * *

See you next game…?


	2. Level 2

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 2: Ex-Aid

In the last chapter we met Iijima Emu, an intern of Umesato Hospital. One day while taking a break from, working. He comes across a teen who collapses. Soon after he meets with Asuna a worker at the Cyber Rescue Center, located under the Umesato Hospital. The teen wakes up introducing himself as Souta. Emu decides to disobey orders given to him by the director of the hospital to mind his own business, Emu takes Souta to a showing of the recently remade Mighty Action X game.

* * *

 _Location Change: Showing Room_ _We are Asuna_

The room is packed. Many gamers and nostalgia gamers came to the showing. "Ladies and Gentlemen I apologise for the wait." The CEO of Genm Corporation Tyler Kroto speaks. Genm Corporation is a well known gaming corporation around the world. There are ones who originally released Mighty Action X to the public.

Tyler: It's been five long years since it was reannounced. Now, the Legendary Classic Game, Mighty Action X….Is Finally Re-Released!

The crowd goes wild as everyone goes to try and play a demo of the game. And with classic controllers nonetheless. "That Genius Gamer must be here somewhere…" As I look around searching for the Gamer. That's when my eyes fall on something worse. "AAAH!" In the lines to play two figures talk. One is the patient and the other is the Intern!

Asuna:( _Rushes over_ ) Souta-san! What are you doing here?!

Intern: Huh? What are you doing here?

Asuna:( _grabs Intern's ear_ ) I asked first, and what were you thinking, taking a patient out without authorization?

Intern:( _rubs ear_ ) It was my decision as a doctor. I'm sure that Souta's unwell because of the built-up stress from the loss of a game match!( _scratches back of head_ ) Heh. I feel kinda dumb not releasing myself. I felt the same way when a new game came out when I was a kid. Especially when I was on a terrible streak.

Asuna:( _Sighs_ ) Please don't diagnose him however you want without knowing anything.

Intern: Even if he recovers physically, if he doesn't smile then we've failed as doctors!

"Do you even hear yourself? That child needs to be operated on right now." _Sigh~_ I guess in the end he really is just an intern. "Operate...?" Yup. Not even a clue of the weight, of what's really going on. "You fail as a doctor." I say as I walk over to Souta-san.

Asuna: Come on Souta-san we need to get back to the hospital.

Souta: No! Not yet, it's almost my turn! Just let me play a little.

Asuna: This is for your own good.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

"Oh come on! Just one level at the very least." Souta-kun says looking at the screen of the TV. He pauses for a moment before he puts a hand up to his head. "Souta-kun!" I say rushing over to him, but he pushes me back, sending me a few feet away. "AAAAGH!" His body is engulfed in a brown substance. Transforming into a blob creature he starts rampaging. "Wh-What is this?"

Asuna: It's breaking out! Run!

We rush out of the building. Getting outside I stop Asuna-san in her place. "'Breaking out'? What the hell is going on?!" Asuna, with a sad look on her face says. "There's a new virus threatening humanity." A-A new virus? "A computer virus, born from video games. It evolves by coming into contact with and infecting humans. We call it the Bugster virus." I back off from Asuna-san. A new virus? Game? Buster?

Asuna: The virus continues to multiply until the host….is completely taken over by the Bugster.

Emu:( _falls to his knees_ ) Then...Souta...has already….

Asuna: No, we still have a chance…

I turn to Asuna-san. "How can we save Souta-kun?!" Asuna sets down a back briefcase opening it up, inside is an odd device and a weird looking cartage of Mighty Action X. "By using the Gamer Driver and the Rider Gashat, you must operate on Souta and remove the Bugster from him." What?

Emu: Huh? We can operate with that?

Asuna: If you can transform into a Kamen Rider, yes.

"A Kamen Rider…" "We have the find someone who will be able to use it…" That's when the Bugster from before breaks out and onto an open area above us. " _That smile is proof of your health._ " The words of the doctor who saved me echo through my head. I clench my fist, getting onto my feet. "Leave the operation to me." I grab the Gamer Driver and Gashat and I head up to where the Bugster is. "Give that back! Not just anyone can use that game!" I put the drive up to my waist as the belt wraps around and attaches. "A game?" I look at the gashat in my left hand, I press the black bottom on the gashat, as a pink light flashes. " **Mighty Action X!** " Sounds from the gashat as a screen appears behind me and a pink wave covers the area turning everything pixelated for a moment before this are sent back to the way they were.

Asuna: No way. The level actually generated?! How? This can't be right?!

Emu:( _Gust of wind blows his hair as a smile forms_ ) When it comes to games, I'm your guy! I'll change Souta's fate with my own hands!

I thrust my arm out, then do a wide wave with my arm. Bringing the gashat close to my face, and with my right hand close. " _Henshin!_ " I shout as I turn the gashat upside down with my right hand. Raising the gashat high into the air, I bring it down into a open area on the gashat. " **Ga-Ga- Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " A character selection ring appears around me, I select Mighty as I'm dawned into something.

Ex-Aid:( _looks at self_ ) Hmm? Whoa! What is this?! Huh? What the?!

The suit is big. Like sumo wrestler big. It has a black undersuit with large white armor pieces. The face is like a Chibi version of Mighty. The whole thing looks like Mighty was made for a "Look out!" Asuna-san shouts. "Huh?" I turn around as I jump up dodging the attack. Landing on the Bugster's arm I quickly jump off as I began to jump around dodging the Bugster's attacks. Rolling out of the way of an attack, I gain some distance from it. An energy circle appears around me as a weapon appears, it's a hammer Nice! Grabbing hold of it with my left hand the hammer shouts. " **Gashacon Breaker!** "

Ex-Aid: Oh this is gonna be cool. Alright I'll show you what I can do!

The bugster stands right in front of me. I ready myself. Turning around I start to run away from the Bugster as it chases after me. "Over here! Come get some!" "Wait! Where are you going?" Asuna-san shouts. Right with Mighty, he gets stronger the more he consumes! I start maneuvering myself around the battlefield. When I activated the gashat blocks appeared. So they must contain power ups! I hit a block as a yellow coin reveals itself. " **Kosoukuka!** ( _Super speed!_ )" "Item get! Speed up!" I shout as I bounce all around hitting the Bugster. I knock it back into an open area. The bugster swings its arm at me, I slam it with my hammer.

Ex-Aid:( _jumps up_ ) It's time to Mario this shit! **Triple Jump Finish!**

I bounce on the bugster's head hitting it with the hammer. On the third hit it explodes. " **Perfect!** " A voice shouts as I land back on the ground. Turning around I see Souta lying on the ground. "Souta!" I try to pick him up but my hand goes right through him. "What? Why?" Asuna-san rushes up. "You haven't cleared the game yet!" When I destroyed the bugster small yellow particles dispersed, they now reform into Mighty's final boss. Named Salty. Talk about being Salty, he must be like this all the time….Ok now I'm talking to myself.

Salty:( _Laughs_ ) A puny Level 1...Not even worth biting into!

Ex-Aid:( _stands up_ ) Wow. Talk about being Salty am I right?...Eh sorry wanted to say that out loud. Anyways I just have to defeat this dude, right?

Asuna: Stop! You can't handle leveling up any further!

I feel around the belt. I come across a holder on my right with a button. Perhaps if I put this gashat in it will be the finisher. But let's see what this button does anyways. " **Stage Select!** " Oh good to know. "I never read the manual anyway; this is how I roll! This is it!" I have my hand on a pink lever on the belt. This must be the way to level up!

Ex-Aid: Watch. Check out the skills of the Genius Gamer, of The Second M!

Asuna: You're...The Second M…?

Ex-Aid: **Dai Henshin!**

I gesture my right hand across my face, with my left hand being under it. I bring my left hand down, and put my right hand on the handle and I open the belt up. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " A wall of light appears running through it and jumping up, I pop out of the suit, the head piece coming along with me. My body fully pops out. The suit is now much smaller with a difference in look. The heads the same but now there's one on my back and now head. The under suit is pink with streaks of black lines going form my chest down to knee area of my legs. Shoulder pads are also pink, silver armor parts on my legs and arms. Green bands around my arm and legs, green shoes, with black and pink outlines. And the chest plate has a button pad on the right of it with a health bar running across on the left.

( _starts playing: Ex-Aid battle music_ )

" **Gashacon Breaker!** " The hammer appears, "I'll clear this game without Continues!" I say gesturing with my arm. "Here we go!" I rush towards the Bugsters, I smash through any small fry that get in my way. I press the holder again. " **Stage Select!** " Selecting the area we are transported into a city area where we continue to battle. These goons are carrying/wearing things from the game. Most of these Bugsters are wearing baker outfits, some are carrying tridents, some are holding mixing bowls, and one is holding a spade. But since I'm the 'Mighty' gamer. Heh get it? I'm blasting through them with ease. Through the occasional jump and acrobatics makes this ten times fun. I launch a few into the air, and as they fall back down I smack them into their companions. Charging into a crowd of bugsters conveniently placed in a line I bust through them without a sweat. I charge up to the last one, I pause for a moment. The bugster puts a whisk on his head. Realising his mistake he puts the bowl on his head. I knock him on the head...Still takes him out. Turning around more goons rush towards me.

Ex-Aid:( _smiles_ ) Heh. Want some of this? Then come get some!( _looks at weapon_ ) H-Huh? Whats A do?

Pressing A the effect piece lifts up from the hammer and extends out into a blade. " **TADAAA!** " "Heh. Tadaaa!~ Let's go!" Kakugo go go go ghost! Go go go go! Heh, sorry couldn't help myself. I charge towards the rushing bugsters as I cut them down one by one. I'm getting the hang of this whole thing. I slice my way through the last of the Bugs. All that leaves it Salty.

Salty:( _jumps down_ ) Spicing things up, are we?

Ex-Aid:( _turns around_ ) No. That was just the appetiser. Now for the main course!

"Look out!" Salty says before charging towards me. Jumping over him, he recovers and charges again, whoop! Jumping again! I strike at Salty, but he catches my blade with his hand. "Try this on! It's Shocking!" Oh. So this is the pun game now huh? Salty shocks the blade, including me as well. Punching at me, I dodge out of the way of Salty's electric attacks. I knock back his hand as I strike at his chest. I jump atop a brick getting the upper ground, I jump and strike at him. I swing again, miss, I swing, it makes contact. If A activates the blade, I bet B is a sort of power attack. I tap B two times, I swing doing double the damage from before. I tap B twice again, striking with to massive " **HIT!** " Markers showing up. I slash at his groin, makes contact spins, I around and swing again sending Salty into the air. As he flies through the air I charge striking as many times as I can. Landing on the ground, I spin around Salty and strike him again. " **Great!** "

Salty: Curse you! I will get you!

Ex-Aid: Heh. I think that's enough salt for one day. Let's end this appetizer with a Sweet finisher!

I grab the gashat from out of my belt. " **Gasum~** " Is it just me? Or does it sound like the belt is sneezing? I blow on the end of the gashat before putting it into the holder from before. I put the Gashat in and I press the bottom. " **Gashat!** **Kimewaza!** " I smile. "All right, here I go! One fresh can of Whoop ass coming your way!" I press the button on the holder again. " **Mighty! Critical Strike!** " Jumping at Salty, I start sending a barrage of attacks at Salty, smacking him one last time. I send him startling back. " **Kaishin no Ippatsu!** "

Ex-Aid: All right! Now that was one hell of a full course meal! Ok. At this point the river as just become dry.

" **Game Clear!** " I hear as a line up of games spiral around me. Mighty Action X stops in front of me. Showing the Game Clear sign. "Ah! Souta-kun!" I close the belt, " **Gachon!** " I return to my normal civilian form I take off the belt and I rush back to Souta-kun. Helping Souta-kun onto his feet. "How am I?" Souta asks.

Asuna:( _smiles_ ) Everything's fine. You're all good now. I just need to do one last thing so it doesn't infect you again. Can you come with us?

Souta:( _nods_ ) Sure. And thanks again Doctor Emu.

Emu: Sure. Ok let's go.

It's best to ask later but...what's next?

* * *

See you next game…?


	3. Level 3

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 3: Accelerate!

In the last chapter, Emu transforms into Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and battles the Bugsters. After saving Souta's life, he and Asuna bring Souta back to CR for one last operation.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Walking into the CR medical room, I ask Asuna. "So what's next?" "We need to Accelerate." Oh. That explains everything. And by everything...I mean Nothing! "Yeah. For those of us who don't know what's going us. Please elaborate for me." Asuna-san nods as he brings up a show on screen.

Asuna:( _points to screen_ ) The Bugster Virus, is also part data so with the Nerve Gear it's not odd to see remnants of it take over your gear's data. We can't allow it to spread.

Souta: Wait? What?

Asuna-san gets out a connection cable and connects it to the scanner. Another cable pops out from the side of the scanner. "Ok. Emu-kun link up." I take the cable and connect it up to my Nerve Gear. And I get sent with a file for a program. "Take it." I start the upload. Few seconds later the game starts up. Flames light up around me, and words appear. " **Welcome to the Accelerated World!** " "The- Accelerated World?"

Souta:( _gets up_ ) Wha! How do you know about Brain Burst!?

Asuna:( _sighs_ ) All you need to do is lay down and let us handle.( _gets out mask_ ) This next part of the operation will be painful, so being asleep will help.

Putting sleeping gas mask on Souta he falls asleep. "Removing the virus form his system would initiate a purge of the Nerve Gear's systems of all things related to it so I would have been painful." Oh...Fun. "Now all you need to say is Burst Link. Then I'll tell you what to do from their." I give a nod, I turn to Souta then to the Might Action X Gashat in my hand. "Burst Link!" Suddenly the world around me turns into a blue world. Exting myself in my VR self a knight. With my face still being very visible. "Whoa, so that's you're VR self huh?"

Emu:( _nods_ ) Yeah. This Speed Character is based after one of my favorite characters….Wait.

Looking up I see someone who looks like Asuna. But with pink hair, and very girly and almost Idol like clothing… "WHO ARE YOU!" I shout. "Wha! Don't shout so loudly Emu-kun." She says turning back to me. "I am Popipipopai! This is my game self!" Wait...What about a Game self? "Wait...Then..Asuna-san?!" She nods. What the hell is going on? What is reality? Or...What has my life come too? I...I... _Sighs_ ~ Good Grief… I'm done, just don't question this.

Poppi:( _smiles_ ) Now that, that is out of the way, look at your menu. Their should be a new Icon on your menu.

Emu:( _looks at menu_ ) Really?...Oh! Their it is!

Poppi:( _points to Emu_ ) It will send you to the matching list. Their you should find Souta-kun's Avatar!

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) Emerald Spla- Whoa it changed….Now it's...S-Salty?

"That's it! Dual that sucker and end Souta-kuns deise!" Nodding I tap on Salty, and I press yes. I get transported into a reading area. "Put on the belt and Henshin Emu!" I head Asuna-san say through some sort of neuro call. The Gamer Driver and Mighty Action X appear before me. Taking the belt I strap it on, then taking hold of the Gashat I press the button. " **Might Action X~!** " The jungle plays my Knights hair flows in the wind. I smile, swing the Gashat around in front of me, " _Henshin!_ " Facing it down and I put it in. " **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " The character selection ring appears around me, I select Mighty as the screen of my Character pases through me. Transforming into the Level 1 Ver of Mighty, I enter the dual area.

* * *

 _We are Haru_

Huh? "A Friend is in a dual?" I mumble looking on my screen. "What? Who?" My friend Taku-kun asks. "I don't know, it just says that a friend is in a battle." Taping the message on the screen, asking me if I wish to view. "Wanna check it out? I might recognise who it is when I see them."

Taku-kun: Shure. Why not?

Senpai:( _walks up_ ) Is something wrong?

Haru: Ah! Senpai. I just got a message to see a friend dueling.

Chiyu:( _walks over_ ) That's odd. Everyone's here? You think a friend of your's in real life is in Brain Burst?

Haru:( _shrugs_ ) I donno. Doesn't hurt to check. Wanna come?

"Sure." The rest give a thumbs up. With that, me, Taku-kun, Chiyu, and Senpai all transport to a Spectating seating area. Inside a destroyed building, we notice other spectators all looking down at three figures.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

The area's destroyed, like it's the aftereffects of a nuclear blast. "So this must be one of the game scenarios." "It is! Called the Ruin Stage!" I look over A- I guess it's Poppi in this new form. I look to Salty. "Heh. You may have gotten my real world version of me. But here I have more power!" I look to Poppi. "Mou! Just get him! It's a bluff!" I shrug. "In that case. **Dai Henshin!** " I gesture my right hand across my face, with my left hand being under it. I bring my left hand down, and put my right hand on the handle and I open the belt up. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " A wall of light appears running through it and jumping up, I pop out of the suit, the head piece coming along with me. My body fully pops out. I land back on the ground and stand up straight.

Ex-Aid:( _smiles_ ) All right then.( _gestures_ ) I'll clear this with no Continues!

Salty:( _extends out arms_ ) Just try! Get them!

From his body appears some of those same minions I took down in the real world. "Well. As they say. History repeats itself!" Putting out my hand, a energy circle appears around me as a weapon appears. Grabbing hold of it with my left hand the hammer shouts. " **Gashacon Breaker!** " I immediately press the A button on the Hammer. " **TADAAA!** " "Round 2. Ready? Fight!" I dash forwards, slicing through the smaller guys. Wait...There are too few goons. Whats going on?

Salty:( _smiles_ ) Heh. I wasn't bluffing! Behold! My true form!

The rest of Salty's goons climb all over Satly, the morph around him. Then he transforms into his titan form like from the game. "Oh...Hey...Popi? Didn't you say that was a bluff?" I turn back to see Poppi a few blocks down giving me a thumbs up… "KORA~!( _HEY!_ )" A shadow covers me, turning around to see Salty's arm up in the air. I jump back dodging the attack.

Salty: Stay still you little brat!

Ex-Aid:( _scoffs_ ) Well, even if you are bigger.( _block appears below feet_ ) I can still get the high ground!

Salty:( _Reaches out_ ) AH! NO!

I launch up to the top of a nearby building. Atop the building I notice tons of blocks. "Power items! Gimme Gimme!" I press A on my hammer. " **Smash~!** " I bust up the blocks. " **Masuruka!** ( _Muscle up!_ )" I bust another block. " **Jump Koka~!** ( _Jump Boost!_ )" As I go to bust another block, the building rumble. I rush over to the edge to see Salty coming up. "Ooh! Gotta hurry!" I rush over to one more block and I smash it. " **Kogekika!** ( _attack up!_ )" Nice!

Ex-Aid:( _turns hammer into blade_ ) Okay then. Time to end this.( _takes out Gashat_ ) Here we go!

( _starts playing: Blow out by Konomi Suzuki_ )

I put it into my slot holder. " **Gashat!** " I press the bottom. " **Kimewaza!** " I rush to the edge and I launch myself into the air. Doing a flip in the air, I extend out my leg pointing it towards Salty. I press the button on the holder again. " **Mighty! Critical Strike!** " Energy forms around my leg. "HAAA~!" I drop down smashing into Salty's face. We fall towards the ground, I being too rapidly kick Salty. Smashing down into the ground, I launch back. I stand up and turn to the giant Salty. The impact has put the health bar below 2 digits. The chest is blown in with Salty inside.

Poppi:( _points_ ) Ex-Aid! Now's your chance! Take out the Core and the rest falls away with it!

Ex-Aid: Well when it comes to finishers it's all about going out with style! Here we go!

I charge towards Salty noticing one more block. Smashing it the block, I look at what's shown, and I immediately toss it towards Salty. " **Bakasu!** ( _confuse!_ )" A few more seconds of sweet build up attack time! I swtich to blade mode. I take out the Gashat from the holder and into the Blade. " **Kimewaza! Mighty! Critical Finish!** " I launch into the air. "I'll change Emeralds fate with my own hands!" I launch down at Salty. Smashing my blade into Salty, " **Perfect!** " Appears as I hit. Salty explodes, the Bugster particles disappearing from Emerald's body. " **Game Clear!** "

Ex-Aid:( _deep breath_ ) Phoo~ Whoa. Even if this is a game, it feels so real.

Poppi:( _rushes over_ ) Nice job!( _smacks Ex-Aids back_ ) Now the Bugster virus is completely gone from his system! Sou-( _mouth gets muffled_ ) _Mugh?!_

Ex-Aid:( _finger over mouth_ ) Shh! It's bad manners to say a player's real name! Emerald. Just call him Emerald here.( _let's go of Poppi_ )

Poppi:( _nods_ ) Sorry. But in anycase Emerald is cured.

I look up to see a screen saying, match over. Ex-Aid victory. Then I hear clapping, looking up I see other avatars, most are in one kind of color, while others are different colors. "Whoa. No idea what's going on but, we look forward to more matches. Good luck Ex-Aid." I get messages that I have been put on match making lists. "Guess we should go." I say turning to Poppi. She nods in agreement.

* * *

 _Location Change: IRL_

We run one last check on Souta-kun. "Ok. Everything is good, no sign of any virus in your system." Asuna-san says to Souta-kun. Souta-kun smiles, he gets up and walks over to me. "Thanks Doc." I smile and I put out my hand. "No problem. Helping people is a doctor's job after all." Souta-kun takes my hand and shakes it. "Well. Take care." Nodding one more time, Souta-kun leaves the room, and goes on with his life. "Come with me for a sec Emu-kun." Asuna-san says as we head up to a upper room above where we brought Souta-kun in.

Asuna:( _walks up stairs_ ) In light of recent acts, and you're performance. We welcome you Iijima Emu to CR!

Emu:( _unsure_ ) CR?

Raito:( _walks over_ ) Cyber Rescue Center, or CR for short. Still through. I'm surprised that a Genius Gamer would be an Intern at my hospital.

Emu:( _bows_ ) Director! S-Sorry for taking out the Patient without knowing the full extent.

Raito:( _smiles_ ) It's ok, Emu-kun. As a Doctor you're choice wasn't wrong. Everyone makes mistakes, but without those mistakes we can not improve as people. In the end our patient went home cured and safe. That's what's important. Since you're now Ex-Aid you have an important duty to help others with the Bugster Virus. Are you ready?

Emu:( _smiles and nods_ ) Yes sir!( _gestures_ ) I'll cure my patients with no Continues! Ah! Sorry.

"It's fine." The director smiles.

* * *

 _Location Change: Genm Corporation_

"Is that so? That's wonderful to hear. Okay call you back." Handing up Tyler looks to a screen in front of him. "One down...Nine to go." A smile forming on his face he rolls back his chair and opens a drawer. Inside it a Gamer Driver with a purple Gashat. "Ahh~ My Genius will shape this world!" Taking out both items he lifts up the purple Gashat into the air. Bringing it down he looks to the screen.

Tyler: Heh. Next, next is Taddle Quest… My appearance will come...Soon. Ain't that Right?

Looking in front of his desk are two figures. "Heh. I guess the fun's about to start." A monster in all green says. "Yes, and this game looks to be an incredibly fun one." A human says playing with a old switch in his hands. "I'm counting on you. Pallad, Graphite." The two smile.

* * *

See you next game….?

* * *

Next time...

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) Wait. What about another Rider?

Natumi:( _Scoffs_ ) I have no need of your existence as a Rider.

" **Taddle Quest!** " " _Henshin!_ " New Rider and Ex-Aid battle a foe of Magic. With the arrival of a third Rider. " **Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Action~X!** " Nega Nebulus Interviews? "Name...Name...Silver Crow?" The Nice Intern, a serious Surgeon, and a flying Crow. How will they save their patient? Find out in…

* * *

Level 4: A Serious Quest!


	4. Level 4

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 4: A Serious Quest

In the last chapter we finished with our first introduction with Ex-Aid. Now we return to Emu, after this first case of a Bugster infection after 14 decades of this supposed dead virus. With more and more cases of the Bugster infection. The need of new Riders in Japan is needed. Now with a new quest, comes a new ally.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Another day, another job in the life of Ijima Emu. I walk through the halls of the hospital. Heading towards the elevator, I give a small pause to bunch of doctors huddling around each other. I walk over. "Whats going on?" I ask. "Huh? Do you not know?" One of the nurses say with scorn in her voice.

Nurse 2:( _puts a hand on Nurse 1's shoulder_ ) Give him a break. He's an Intern, he doesn't know that much about the Medical world yet.

Emu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Well? Whats all the hubub?

Nurse 1:( _backs up_ ) Well the master surgeon, Kagami Natumi.

Talk about a mouth full name. "So she's coming here?" The nurses nod. "She had an important surgery in america, but now she's coming to our hospital!" They sound less like Nurses and more like fan girls at a music concert. Well if she's anything like they are talking about, she must be an incredible woman. "Well of course, the director is also her father." The director? Oh yeah, his name is Kagami Raito. Well this is the first I've heard of her, not even the director has talk about her.

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Well thanks for the heads up, I needed else where. But thanks!

I head to the elevator, and input the code.

* * *

Lowering down to CR, I head up into the meeting room. "Asuna-san?" I look around to see no one. I guess she's not here yet. I walk over to take a seat, when I notice a game machine in the corner. "Huh?" I walk over to it, and I see a sort of room. "Morning Emu~!" Poppi says jumping up into frame. "WHA!" I fall back onto my ass.

Poppi:( _Jumps out of screen_ ) AH! Emu! Are you ok?

Emu:( _nods_ ) Fine. Just you surprised me is all. But...how are you in-

Poppi:( _finger on cheek_ ) How can I enter the game and real world?( _smiles_ ) Well….I'm a Bugster!

I roll back onto my feet, and I take out my Gamer Driver and Gashat. "No no no no no! Wait! I'm not infectious!" "You sure?!" She nods. " _Sigh~_ Fine. If you really were a evil Bugster I wouldn't be here to talk to you." I put the Driver and Gashat onto the desk, and I take a seat.

Emu: Anyways, I wanted to ask you about something.

Poppi:( _puts up finger_ ) Hold on. Costume! Change!( _spins around_ ) Go~!( _changes clothes_ ) This way is much better, when it's about something serious. So what's your question?

Emu:( _crosses arms_ ) I looked up info on the Bugster Virus in the CR records, I found mention of previous Riders before me.

Asuna: Ah.( _nods_ ) Yes, their were other riders before. Back in 2017 I worked with the original riders themselves. Their was Brave, Snipe, Laser, and Finally Ex-Aid. In Fact, you remind me a lot of the previous Ex-Aid, Emu.

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) I do?

Asuna:( _nods_ ) Yeah, you and the other Rider.

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) Wait. What about another Rider? When was their another Rider? How many Riders are their?

Asuna:( _puts up a hand_ ) Okay, hold on. There's only you and one other Rider currently. She's on her way from america. Kagami Nanami. Her name and personality really do remind me of Brave. So of course, she would have that game.

"Who?" On the screen appears a picture of a woman with short cyan hair, lime green eyes, well built figure, all in white hospital clothes. "This is the other Rider. Kagami Natumi." She's Natumi-san? Speaking of, I would like to know more about her. "What's so impressive about her?" Asuna brings up a file and sends the data over to me, a master surgeon, practitioner of multiple different surgical maneuvers. "There's nothing I can't cut through?"

Asuna:( _nods_ ) Yeah, that's sort of her catch phrase.

Emu:( _chuckles_ ) I-I see.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _We are observer_

A woman walks through the airport and out into the parking area, waiting for him is the director. "You know dad, you don't have to pick me up." Raito smiles and walks over. "Well, it's good manners. Besides I need to catch you up on recent events, I couldn't tell you because you were on your flight." Raito takes one of the woman's luggage.

Natumi:( _sighs_ ) Well then I guess there's a problem then?

Raito:( _nods_ ) I'll tell you on the way to CR.

* * *

 _Location Change: Ministry of Health_

Hinata: Thank you for providing us with the restored Transformation System. Now, we can finally once again fight back against the Bugsters.

Tyler:( _smiles and nods_ ) Don't worry about it. I'm only doing what I can. Moreover, how are the witnesses being handled?

Hinata: The Ministry of Health is dealing with the media as we speak. And don't worry, the reality of Brain Burst wont be spoken by their users outloud. Everything must be kept under wraps…

* * *

 _We are Emu_

"Speaking of. Hold onto this! It'll alert you when there's an Emergency." Asuna-san hands me a Stethoscope, but it's like the one that Asuna-san used to diagnose Souta-kun. "Whoa...Hey speaking of which I-" "So you're the other Rider?" A soft but emotionless voice says walking up the stairs.

Asuna:( _turns to Natumi_ ) Ah. Natumi-san, Director. Welcome back.

Natumi:( _Looks at Emu_ )...Dad, I see no reason for two doctors in CR. And especially an Intern Doctor.( _Scoffs_ ) I have no need of your existence as a Rider.

Natsumi-san takes out a Gamer Driver and places next to mine. "And what game, do you have?" Natsumi-san let's out another sigh, before taking out a blue Gashat with the name Taddle Quest. "Ah! Taddle Quest?! The RPG known for it's vast amounts of swords and magic! The game that was so popular 14 decades ago!" So wait? Are all the Gashats based on games from 14 decades ago?

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _We are observer_

Atop a building, the green dragon like monster steps up to the edge, on his right arm is a purple arm device. Pointing it out towards the city, a light yellow smoke is released upon the city. "Fate is just like...a puzzle game, don't you think?" Says another man, sitting down to the left of the dragon monster.

Monster:( _steps down_ ) Is it really okay for us to sit back like this, Pallad?

Pallad:( _Smiles and stands up_ ) Well, I guess I should at least go and say Hi.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

I sit in my office thinking about what Nanami-san said. " _I have no need of your existence as a Rider._ " So...Maybe there really is no need for a doctor like me…. Picking up the Stethoscope it begins to ring. "Whoa!" "It's an Emergency call!" Asuna says. And with that surprise, I'm taken with Asuna-san towards the Infected Patient.

 _Location Change: Park_

"Rensuke! What's wrong? Rensuke!" A couple, a teen on the ground in pain. Calling for help. "Are you Ms. Gouda Asami, the one who called us?" Asuna-san asks. "Yes! There's something weird coming out of his body!" I rush over to him. I immediately rush over. Asuna-san calms Asami-san, down. Taking the Stethoscope, I diagnose Rensuke-san. Heart symbols. That's when from behind, a car pulls up. And outcomes Natumi-san, with two nurses. "Situation?"

Emu:( _stands up_ ) Infected. Bugster.

Natumi:( _nods_ ) Then. Let's begin.

"What?" The two nurses walk up beside her. "Gamer Driver." One nurse nods and puts the driver up to Natsumi-san's waist. The belt strap swings around and locks onto the other side. "Rider Gashat." The second Nurse hands her, Taddle Quest.

Asami: What exactly is he beginning?

Asuna: The operation.

"Wh-Wait What?!" Asami-san exclaims. Natsumi-san press the button on the Gashat. " **Taddle Quest!** " A proud trumpet sounds. Behind her, appears a start screen, as chests appear across the area. The level generates. "This level map has to be Taddle Quest!" Suddenly Rensuke-sans eyes glow red. Standing up he turns to Natsumi-san.

Ren:( _smirks_ ) You think you stand a chance against my Mana, fool!?

Rensuke-sans body is engulfed into a monster like with Souta-kun. This time instead of a humanoid body, it's lower half is like a spider with multiple legs, while the upper half, is like the top of a tower with the core visible. I rush over to Asuna-san and Asami-san. "Over here! Hurry!" we rush Asami-san to safety. I turn back to Natsumi-san. Putting her Gashat out in front of her, with her right hand. " _Henshin._ " Flipping it down she puts the Gashat into the Driver. " **Gashat!** " The Character selection circle appears around her, she extend out her left hand hitting the Brave icon. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " Brave's level 1 look is similar to mine, in that it's body is big and bulky. Difference being the face, with a Knight motif and a shield. An energy circle appears around her as a simple sword enters her hand.

Brave: We will now begin the Bugster elimination. Proceeding with level 1. Separate the Bugster from the patient.

Asuna:( _turns to Emu_ ) Emu! You to! Brave has the Bugster's attention!

Emu:( _nods_ ) Right. Here we go.( _straps on belt_ )

Holding out my Gashat I press the button. " **Might Action X~!** " The jungle plays my hair flows in the wind. I smile, swing the Gashat around in front of me, " _Henshin!_ " Facing it down and I put it in. " **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " "Now then. **Dai Henshin!** " I gesture my right hand across my face, with my left hand being under it. I bring my left hand down, and put my right hand on the handle and I open the belt up. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " I change into Level 2. That's when as I pose, Asuna-san closes the Driver. " **Gatan!** " I'm reverted back to my Level 1 state.

Ex-Aid:( _turns to Asuna_ ) Wh-What are you doing?

Asuna: You can't level up just yet.

Ex-Aid:( _turns to Bugster_ ) It's always better to pay with a high Level, it's much easier to take down the enemy, you know? **Dai Henshin!** ( _Opens driver_ )

Asuna:( _closes driver_ ) You can't separate the Bugster from the patient unless you're level 1!

Brave: You don't even know how to operate? We'll should've expected as much. You're just an intern after all.

I hope to god, this doesn't turn into a thing with her.

* * *

See you next game…?


	5. Level 5

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 5: A Wish

* * *

 _We are Emu_

I hope to god, this doesn't turn into a thing with her. Agh! But enough of that. I jump into action, using a box as a boost I launch up into the air. Under me, as I jump up blocks appear. I knock the Bugster into the water. "Well, you don't even open the chests! Do you even play games?"

Brave:( _sighs_ ) This isn't a game. It's an operation.

Ex-Aid:( _points at Brave_ ) You listen here. H-Huh?( _gets knocked back_ ) Whaah!

Brave:( _bring shield down back of blade_ ) There is nothing I cannot cut.

Charging forwards, Brave slices through the lower half of the Bugster knocking it off ballance. Then knocking the two parts into the distance. The Bugster explodes mid air, and out fall Rensuke-san. Quickly getting to my feet, I launch up as I catch him before he hits the ground. I help him onto the ground. "Phoo~" The Bugster leaves Rensuke-san's body. Outcomes Ananbura Bugster.

Ana: You fools.

Ex-Aid: Finally! **Dai Henshin!**

Brave:( _Walks up_ ) Proceeding with Level 2. Eliminate the Bugster after separation.

"When did you get here?" Before we can level up, another level area generates. It has the same jingle as mine. We all turn to a Level 1 Rider, with the exact same look as mine. With only differing color pallet. "What the? Who…?" Bringing his hand up to the lever, a dark and distorted voice says. " _Grade 2._ " " **Gatchan! Level up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Action~X!** " Turning around, the dark Rider shows himself off in Level 2. The look is exactly like mine, again with only differing colors. Purple, Black, White around the visor, and red for the eyes. Lifting up his right arm, a device on his hand fires upon us. We're knock back. Both of our health bars lower. Turning the device around, " **Zukiin!** " the other Mighty charges us.

Brave: Who are you?! Don't interrupt my operation!

Ex-Aid:( _turns to Brave_ ) Idiot! Move!

Too late, bringing down his blade, the second Mighty cuts straight through Brave's sword. " **Zudoon!** " Mighty blasts Brave back. I charge from behind, but Mighty blasts me away without even looking at me. Spinning around, Mighty blasts the two of us away. We rush back up to our feets to see that both the Bugster and Mighty have suddenly vanished. "Not here? How? ...Ah! Rensuke-san!"

 _Off in the distance_ _We are Kriya_

I look onwards, as Brave and Ex-Aid tends to their wounds. "Heh. Everyone's getting super pumped up, huh?" I back up and walk away.

* * *

 _Location change: CR HQ_ _We are Emu_

Asuna: Listen up, The operation doesn't end with separating the Bugster. Unless you defeat the Bugster too, in both the real and virtual worlds, it will take over the patient's body. Worse case scenario, Rensuke-san will disappear.

Natumi: Poppy Pipopapo.

Asuna:( _cute pose_ ) At your service!( _urks_ ) But please call me Asuna when I'm in this form.

Natumi:( _stands up_ ) Whatever. Who was the Rider that appeared? If he didn't interrupt, I would've finished the operation.

Asuna:( _sighs_ ) I've never seen him before. But since he has a similar appearance to Ex-Aid, I might find something.

"Alert me once you've located the Bugster." Wait? He's just up and leaving? Without checking with the patient? "Um...is it alright to just leave the patient?" Natsumi-san ignores me leaves. I decide to follow after her.

* * *

 _Location Change: Hospital Break room_

Walking over to the fridge, Natsumi-san takes out a box of strawberry short cake. Taking a piece she begins to eat it. "Umm...Why are you eating cake? What you need to do now is-" My words are cut short. "Replenish my energy and sugar levels."

Emu:( _shocked_ ) What? You think that's more important than taking care of the patient?

Natumi:( _scoffs_ ) Withhold concern for your patients. That's how I work. I don't care who the patient is. All that concerns me is fixing them. That's all.

Emu:( _Annoyed_ ) You're telling me that you don't care about the patient as long as you fix them?!( _walks up and slams hands on table_ ) Patients aren't just things you "Fix"!

Natumi:( _puts down silverware, turns to Emu_ ) Don't get ahead of yourself, Intern.

This? This is a master doctor?! This is one of the people who saved me when I was a kid?...Don't fuck with me… "How can you call yourself a Doctor? You're not a real doctor." " _That smile is proof of your health._ " That's right. My duty as a Doctor, is to make sure my patients are healthy and happy. Not just 'Fix' them and let them be on their way. "I'll save the patient." I turn and leave.

* * *

 _Location change: CR HQ_

Ren: My parents were gonna move me to a better school that I'm in now. And they would move me to an apartment that would be closer to that school. I asked Asami to move in with me, since our school was still near by. But then she told me that we should break up.

Emu:( _nods_ ) I see...Can I ask something? Are you two connected some how by a game? The Game Brain Burst?

Ren:( _starts to sit up_ ) You know about that?!

Emu:( _lays Ren back down_ ) Yes. But only the people in the room right now. So tell me, how deep does your relationship go?

Ren:( _sighs_ ) Asami and I are Protoje and Guardian. When a new player enters the game, you need someone with a copy of the game to give it. A player can only use it once. So the relationship between the guardian and protoje become close.

Emu:( _hand on chin_ ) Hmmm… It might be the stress. The Bugster's multiplying might be directly linked to stress.

"Well, that's true. Stress dose weaken your immune system." And if your immunity is down… "It becomes vulnerable to the viruses!" "Um...What's this about viruses and bugs? What exactly am I sick with?" Rensuke-san asks.

Asuna: The Bugster infection. It's a game disease.

Ren: Game disese?! Ah.

Emu:( _turns to Ren_ ) Don't worry! I will definitely make you better, Rensuke-san. As your doctor I assure you.

* * *

 _Location Change: Hospital waiting room_

Entering the waiting area, I see Asami-san there looking at photos of her and Rensuke-san. I walk towards her, but that's when I knock my foot on a leg of a seat. "OW! Oww…" Asami-san stands up and looks to me, I give her a bow.

 _Location Change: Church_

Asami: This is where I first met Rensuke. I was in a deep depression, and had look to god to what to do. That's when he appeared saying. "You look like you need some light in your life!" Once introducing me to Brain Burst, things began getting better for me. And when he asked me to move in with him, I was extremely happy...but then I started having my doubts. He's an amazing man, nice, good job, good grades, athletic… I started wondering if...I were good enough for him.

Emu:( _nods_ ) I see…. Well, What do you truly want, Asami-san?

Asami:( _begins to tear_ ) I….I...I want to be with him.( _cries_ ) He's given me everything, he saved me from committing suicide! I want to be with him forever!

Emu:( _walks over to Asami_ ) Then that's all he needs to hear. He's waiting for you.

"That man shall never be happy!" Suddenly a Bugster game area forms. In comes Ananbura with some minions. "Hand over the girl." Extending out his wand, a magic circle appears under us. "Bind!" I'm knocked aside as vines grabs Asami-san. "What, what is this?!" "Asami-san!" Asami-san is dragged over to the upper floor of the church. "Emu! The Patients in critical state!" Asuna-san says over the comms.

Ananbura: I will make that woman mine, and when that man disappears, I will finally become a complete being!

Emu:( _takes out driver_ ) Said like a true video game villain.( _straps on belt._ ) I'll save both Rensuke-san and Asami-san's fate with my own hands!( _takes out Gashat_ ) _Henshin!_

Facing the Gashat down towards the Driver, I put it in. " **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " "I'll clear this game with no continues! **Dai-** " "Hold it." That's when Ananbura points his wand at Asami-san. "If you want her to live, you will not change into Level 2." Oh come on! A magic circle appears below her. "Heh heh." Crap. It's Pinch! " **Gashacon Breaker!** " I take the Hammer.

Ex-Aid:( _redies self_ ) I can still fight! Haa!

Ananbura:( _points Wand_ ) Get them! Shock!

Ananbura fires electricity at me. I'm shocked and knocked back. As I try to get to my feet, I'm knocked around by the minions. I'm grabbed and forced onto my knees. "You can't do anything." I'm smacked by Ananbura into the right wall of the Church. "Aw crap, at this rate…"

Natumi: Had enough already, Intern?

Ex-Aid:( _turns_ ) Ah! Natsumi-san!

Ananbura: So you finally arrived.

Natumi: This is what happens when you get invested in patients. Flipping the Gashat into the upright position, Natsumi-san press the button on the Gashat. " **Taddle Quest!** " A proud trumpet sounds. As the chests appear in the room, a stone pedestal with a blade inside it is placed at the far end of the Church. " _Henshin._ " Flipping it down she puts the Gashat into the Driver. " **Gashat!** " The Character selection circle appears around her, she extend out her left hand hitting the Brave icon. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " Brave goes to Level up.

Ex-Aid:( _steps out_ ) Stop! He's holding her Hostage!

Brave:( _turns to Ex-Aid_ ) Concerning yourself with other, and letting that affect your job...You fail as a doctor.

Ex-Aid:( _annoyed_ ) Oh come on!

"Proceeding with Level 2" Brave opens up the Driver. " **Gachan! Level Up! (Medieval-styled song) Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** " Brave's level two form, is much more streamlined with the knight motif. Blue lines around black undersuit, makes it pop more. The shoulder pads are parted with spikes, the arms are white with lime green rings at the end. The shield from before has become a part of the left arm. a thing to note is that the chest piece has extend out to fit her Chest...Huh...Odd detail.

Ex-Aid: Seriously?

Brave: We will now begin the Bugster elimination.

Ananbura:( _points wand_ ) I see how it is!

Crap! I need to save her now or else she's magic toast!

* * *

See you next game…?


	6. Level 6

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 6: A Silver Crow

* * *

IS BRAVE INSANE?! Is what shot through my head as he leveled up. "Aww Geez!" I charge towards the nearest treasure box. At the same time, Brave rushes towards the Sword at the far end of the room. I open the chest. "Yes! Item Get!" I absorb the power up. " **Kosoukuka!** ( _Super speed!_ )" I jump up to Asami-san, knocking away the other two minions. But as I reach for Asami-san the Magic disappears. I turn back to Brave, at the same time he had grabbed the sword and backslashed Ananbura.

Ananbura:( _in pain_ ) I-Impossible!?

The rusted sword breaks off, a new weapon appearing in Braves hand. " **Gashacon Sword!** " The sword seem to have a dual element. Able to change between Fire and Ice. "Whoa. The Legendary Sword..!" Brave looks at the sword.

Brave:( _looks at Emu_ ) Legendary Sword? No, this is my Scalpel.

Ex-Aid:( _sweatdrop_ ) S-Scalpel? Seriously?

Brave: I've said it before. There's nothing I cannot cut.

"That has no connection to what I just said. And I will save both her and our patient!" I turn and break Asami-san free. "That's how I operate!" Brave scoff at my remark. And attacks the Minions. Getting out of the Church, I move Asami-san to a safe area. "You're safe here. Now then, finally **Dai Henshin!** " I run back to the battle opening up the Driver. I jump into the air. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** "

Ex-Aid:( _lands_ ) Finally get to say this! I'll clear this with no continues!

I rush towards the goons, as I smack them aside. I turn back to brave who's having an easy time cutting the Bugsters down. "Nice try! Recovery!" Ananbura uses magic on himself, recovering his health. "Crap! We can't get him with that! Things are heating up!"

Brave: Then I'll just have to cool things down around here.

Pressing A on the Sword, the blade flips. " **Kochiin!** " The blade transforms from a flame sword into an ice sword. Brave goes back into the battle, with the blade held backwards. The ice attacks slow down Ananbura's movements. Taking a second, Brave presses B 3 times before striking again. Knocking Ananbura way as his body freezes over. Pressing B 4 times, the blade is exerting cold air in mass, stabbing the blade into the ground, a line of ice knocks him back towards me.

Ex-Aid:( _walks up from behind_ ) Up to batting position is Rider number 18 up to the bat!( _smacks Bugster_ ) Swing batabata!( _takes out Gashat_ ) I'll be the one to finish things off here!

" **Gashat! Kimewaza! Mighty! Critical Finish!** " I launch up into the air, at the same time Brave takes out his Gashat. "I'll be the one to end this operation!" " **Gashun!** " Brave places his Gashat into the Sword. " **Gashat! Kimewaza! Taddle! Critical Finish!** " I smash my hammer into the ground, sending him flying. Before I can send the final strike Brave slashes. "Whoa Shit!" I duck to dodge the attack. "Humf." The game clear sound plays, " **Game Clear!** " I hear as a line up of games spiral around Brave. Stopping on Taddle quest it marks it as Game Clear. "Phoo~" I fall onto my butt.

* * *

 _Location Change: CR_

"Ok, this is the last thing we need to do in order to clear you." I say to Rensuke-san. He nods, as I put the gas mask on him. Passing out I ready myself to go. "Burst Link." With that, Nanami-san and me both enter the virtual reality. I exit as my VR Avatar, as I turn to look at Nanami-san's Avatar is the same as her real life self. "Whoa. No subtly...or creativity."

Nanami:( _scoffs_ ) You don't need such things, you fail to even abide even that.

Emu:( _sighs_ ) You're just saying that because you don't have a life. I've seen plenty of other doctors do the same. Anyways.

Poppi:( _thumbs up_ ) Good luck you two!

Let's see, he must be...Magicians Re-...Now it's Ananbura. "Here we are. We both dual him." I press dual and we enter the Arena of Brain Burst. Entering the dual area, we srap on our belts. We activate our Gashats. " **Might Action X~!** " " **Taddle Quest!** " " _Henshin!_ " We put our Gashats into the drivers. The selection ring appears around us. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** "

Ex-Aid: **Dai Henshin!**

Brave: Now proceeding with Level 2

We open up our drives. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " " **Gachan! Level Up! (Medieval-styled song) Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** " Ready to rock.

* * *

 _Location Change: Genm Corporation HQ We are Observer_

A large briefcase of cash is set on the table, as Tyler takes a look. "Humf. Odd to see paper money these days." Tyler says holding a stack of yen. "That may be so, but it still counts." Says Hanaya Taiga, "Yes. It still does." Tyler takes out a black briefcase and opens it up. He hands the contents to Taiga. A Gamer Driver and a Gashat named: Bang Bang Shooting. "Heh, you're only doing this because you need money to make these games." Tyler just smiles and turns and walks away, Taiga looks at the Gashat. "Hmm...Finally, Mission….Start."

* * *

 _Location Change: Brain Burst_

The arena this time is, a fantasy like forest. "Whoa." Ok, now I'm looking forwards to fighting now. "This is the fantasy forest, Gaia Stage." We turn to Poppi giving us the rundown on the stage. So the forest is great for ambushes, and with both Mighty, and Taddle games and items generated into the level. We should have everything we need to execute a successful ambush. The tough part is that, this forest is easy to be burned. So we need to keep that in mind.

Ex-Aid:( _Turns to Brave_ ) Okay, let's agree we at least need a plan of attack. Right?

Brave:( _nods_ ) Agreed. I'll create a distraction, you get above the Bugster and attack it from above.

Ex-Aid:( _turns to trees_ ) Got it. Hey recommendation. For your uhh~( _Points to blade_ )...Scalpel. Turn it to the Ice blade, a misty area will make my attack easier for counter attack.

( _starts playing Innocence from SAO_ )

"...I see, that makes sense." Up until this point, we haven't agreed on a single thing. But now in prep for combat, we agree...Is this gonna be the only place where we agree on something? "The Bugster is here! Good luck!" Poppi warps away, as Ananbura appears. "My Magic...Will destroy you all!" Bugster goons appear around Ananbura, as they morph into a Bugster Tower. At the top is Ananbura acting as the core. "Get above it Intern." I nod as I jump up to the top of a tree. "We will now begin the final Bugster elimination." Brave charges forwards, she pressing A on the Sword, the blade flips. " **Kochiin!** " The blade switches, to its ice blade.

Ex-Aid: Right, I need to get ready. The tower is stationary, so I should get a look at it's firing area.

The tower is built like an archer's tower, so the top is covered. Right. I head over to two chests, I smack them open. " **Masuruka!** **Kogekika!** " That should do it. "I'm moving in!" I shout as I jump from the tree, down towards the Bugster. "I don't think so! HA~!" The tower sends a tendural out from itself. "Oh crap!" I stab my blade into the side of the tree, the tendural lodges itself in the tree. " **Gashat! Kimewaza! Taddle! Critical Finish!** " Huh? I look down to see Brave sending an ice slash at the tendural, freezing it in place.

Brave:( _lowers weapon_ ) Go! Hurry!

Ex-Aid: Nanami-san...Right!( _drops down_ ) Here we go! I'll clear this with no continues!

Poppi:( _cheering_ ) Go~!

"Nanami-san! Take this!" I toss him my blade and I charge towards Ananbura. "I don't think-" Brave rushes over to a Chest, and grabs the power up. " **Jump Koka~!** " Then Brave charges and launches up towards Ananbura. "Ahh!" Brave slashes with both blades from below, knocking away his staff. I take out my Gashat and put it into the slot holder. " **Gashat! Kimewaza!** " As I run down the side of the tendural, energy forms around my leg. I jump and drop kick. " **Mighty! Critical Strike!** " I land in front of Ananbura. "Magic is only as good, as the person using it!" I roundhouse kick Ananbura. " **Perfect!** " I jump back, as the Tower explodes. At the base of the tower, is Magician's Body. " **Game Clear!** "

Ex-Aid:( _puts up hand_ ) Nice! High Five!

Brave:( _looks at hand_ )...No.

Ex-Aid:( _Turns to Poppi_ ) High Five?

Poppi:( _high fives_ ) Sure!

"Thank you!" The Match ends, and we expect us to return to the real world...But we don't. "H-Huh?" We look around, to see that we haven't gone anywhere…..Well this is quite a predicament. What now? "Huh? Hey! Your Ex-Aid right?" Down flies Silver Crow. Silver Crow is a Duel Avatar. It has a humanoid shape with a green faceplate. For his body, it is mostly colored with silver and is armored with silver. The armor covers most of his body especially around his arms, legs and torso. He also has shoulder guards as well. His most astonishing feature is the wings that he can create on his back allowing him the ability to fly; he is the only known flight-capable Dual Avatar in the entire Accelerated World. How do I know all of this? I researched into Brain Burst after Souta-kun's Virus was cleansed.

Brave: Another Enemy? I wi-

Ex-Aid:( _steps in front of Brave_ ) No! Stop! He's a Dual Avatar!

Brave:( _raises sword_ ) A what?

Ex-Aid:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Really? You don't know about the game, that infects people. You fail as a-

Suddenly Brave lifts her blade up to my throat. "Whoa chill. We don't need more patients." She scoffs as she lowers her blade. Silver Crow lands in front of us. "What are you doing here?" "We were...Helping a guy out with a Virus." Brave looks at me with confused look. "We can't tell him, it would only cause trouble for CR." Brave seems to be ok with that answer.

Ex-Aid:( _turns to Crow_ ) Anyways, we're trying to get a way back to the real world.

Crow: I see. Well since we're in the Infinite Field, you should look for an Exit Point. I can talk you to the nearest one.

Ex-Aid:( _nods_ ) That would be appreciated thanks! And I should let you know, my friends here is Named Brave and Poppi.

Crow:( _bows_ ) Nice to meet you both.

I pick up Magicians Body, then four of us head to the Exit point. As we head over, we learn more about the Accelerated World. This world has 7 Kings of Pure Color. Crow works directly under one. The Black King, Black Lotus. Not only that, teams of players are set up in guilds called legions. I learned before hand, that in order to battle, you need burst points. And that this ability to slow down time, is what makes this game so enticing. It's makes sense, being able to do things without the knowing of anyone else. But the rules in order to enter this world is pretty serious. Which makes me wonder. Crow said that you would gave a nightmare, then get your avatar. But neither me nor Brave had those dreams...At least I think that's the case for Brave. As we approach the Exit Gate, something suddenly climbs down from the tree in where the Exit Gate is.

Crow:( _battle stance_ ) Looks like we need to beat this thing before we can get to the Gate.

Brave:( _tales out blade_ ) We will now begin the procedure.

Ex-Aid:( _signs_ ) For god's sake, Shut up with the medical jibber jabber Brave.

* * *

See you Next Game?


	7. Level 7

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 7: Return Home

In the last chapter, the double team of both Ex-Aid and Brave were able to save the patient. With Magicians body saved, both the real and virtual Avatars are saved. But instead of returning to the real world, the two Riders and Poppi are stuck in the virtual world. But with the help of Silver Crow, they now move to the exit point.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Ex-Aid:( _signs_ ) For god's sake, Shut up with the medical jibber jabber Brave.

"Just shut up and fight." Brave says charging towards the Spider. " _Sigh~_ Not like I have much choice." I put down Magicians body so I can battle, "Poppi take care of his body." Poppi gives me a nod. "Yaaagh!" Hmm? Oh. Brave just got caught in the spider's web. Really? I stand up and I grab my weapon. " **Gashacon Breaker!** " I activate the blade on my hammer. " **Jakiin!** " I simply walk over to Brave and cut the web connecting it to the spider.

Ex-Aid:( _walks away_ ) Fire works well on spider silk.

Brave:( _burns webs_ ) Be faster on those details.

Ex-Aid:( _smirks_ ) I thought my existence isn't needed? Wise up Brave. Here I'm the Veteran.( _gestures_ ) I'll clear this with no continues!

I charge forwards. The spider opens its gaping mouth and spits out webs, dodging out of the way of the spiders webs. I drop and slide underneath the body, and I stab the gut of the slider as I roll back onto my feet. I turn to face the spider, as it turns to me. "The legs! Now!" I shout, Brave tilts her head confused. "HAAAH~!" Crow and a new Avatar drops in cutting the front two legs of the spider.

Ex-Aid:( _smiles_ ) Thanks for the assist you two. You must be Black Lotus correct?

Lotus:( _stands up_ ) Correct, and you are Ex-Aid. I must say you have been doing quite well to be in the Infinite Field.

Ex-Aid:( _bows_ ) You're too kind. It's an honor to meet you. Black King, Black Lotus. You and your friends.

Then drops down a blue figure piercing the Spider's body. Another flash of light and the rest of the legs on the spider pop off. "Another odd looking Avatar." "My. This one has the looks of a Knight." Cyan Pile and Sky Raker. The form of Black Lotus is more technical and robotic than Ex-Aid. It seems that she can only soar in a short length in the air instead of flying. The character model's color is black and purple. Black Lotus is unique since her limbs are blades instead. Cyan Pile's appearance is very similar to a knight. His body is metallic, heavily armored and on his shoulders are two protruding crystals. His face is covered by a kendo mask and possesses a large body. Finally Sky Raker's Duel Avatar appears like a white female humanoid girl with long silver hair, yellow eyes. She wears a blue-chrome cosplay sailor outfit; gauntlets, chest, skirt, & down her legs to her heel boots. She even wears a winged-ear style headband. She still has her deep blue brooch located between her chest that's embedded in her armor outfit.

Green Girl:( _Walks out_ ) Nice to meet you two. Let me take care of your wounds.

Ex-Aid:( _nods_ ) Thanks. Lime Bell? I assume.

Lime:( _chuckles_ ) Heh. So I'm famous…

Lime Bell has a more naturalistic body instead of being comprised of just metal. Her body is the color of lime green. Lime Bell wears a large green hat with a single leaf attached and wears a yellow cape. The rest of her body is covered in light armor. However, her left arm is entirely made of metal which is where she can fire her abilities from and is in the shape of a bell. "Thanks for the heals." Lime gives a nod. "Intern. How do you-"

Ex-Aid:( _smiles_ ) How do I know all of them? I did research.

Brave:( _Sighs_ ) I just want to leave now.

Ex-Aid:( _chuckles_ ) Now hold on. We need to have good relationship with the pe-

Brave:( _crosses arms_ ) Shut up.

Ex-Aid:C-Can I at least finish my sentence. ( _leans to the side_ ) Hey! Poppi?! You can bring him out!

Poppi:( _pops out_ ) Okay~!( _drags out Magican_ ) Here we go.( _hands to Brave_ ) Here.

"Move aide." And with a scoff, Brave takes the patient enters the Exit Gate and returns to the real world. "Geeze. Talk about being up tight." Lime Bell says walking over. "No kidding. Both in IRL and in VR." I let out a sigh and a shrug. I walk over to the members of Nega Nebulus.

Ex-Aid: Thanks. It was an honor to meet you all.

Lotus:( _nods_ ) Indeed, mind if I ask you something?

Ex-Aid:( _shrugs_ ) Sure, what is it?

Lotus:( _crosses blade arms_ ) We wanted to ask about the two Brain Bursters that you, and I guess now Brave have handled. They glitched out and-

Ex-Aid:( _puts up hands_ ) Sorry! If I were to tell you, I would be breaking my contract with people with power in the real world. Do note they also know about Brain Burst.

Everyone tences up after that. "Idiot!" Poppi rushes over and knocks me on the head. "Sorry! I said too much already!" "Come on." Poppi grabs me and drags me through the gate. A flash of light later we arrive back in the real world. I disconnect from the console. "What is wrong with you?! Why did you tell them that much?!" Asuna-san says putting both of her knuckles against my forehead and grinding. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Nanami-san just sighs and walks away.

* * *

 _Time skip: 4 hours later_

"Eeeh! You mean they are moving in together?!" Poppi states from inside her game cabinet. I give a nod, holding two ice packs up against my head. "After Asami-san apologised to Ren-san they did decide to move in together." Poppi beings to have a victory dance in her cabinet.

Raito:( _looks to Emu_ ) Well with that out of the way. Emu-kun. Do you still wish to be in CR? Or do you feel it unnecessary to be here?

Emu: Sir...I wish to stay in CR, I can't exactly trust Nanami-san to take good care of the patients.

Director smiles and nods. "I understand. Welcome to CR." He reaches down into his jacket's pocket and takes out a small folder. "This is for you." I take the folder and open it up. "Wh-What?" I stare in confusion. "You're doing things outside of what you signed up for. We feel it's necessary that you get some kind of reward. You're on the payroll. Enjoy." There's a ton of cash in here! HA HA HA HA! Awsome! That's when I get a message from a friend. "Oh it's Haru-san." A message to meet him at a Cafe. I put down the ice packs and get up.

Nanami:( _lowers fork_ ) And where are you going?

Emu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) What? Can't a guy meet a friend outside of work?

Nanami:( _sighs_ ) No just checking.

* * *

 _Location Change: Strawberry Palace_

"Oh! Whats up Haru!" I call out, Haru waves back at me as I stop in front of him. "This is different than our usual place. What caught your interest here?" Haru just smiles, as we enter the Cafe. "I assume it's the sweets?" Haru just smiles and nods. I let out a chuckle, I guess the new happy life he has, had made him hungry. "Good work today." Kakei Mihaya, she works here/ "Sup Mihaya!" I say waving to her. She is a young woman with black hair and red-violet eyes. She wears a maid outfit for work in the cafe. "You two know each other?" I give a nod to Haru.

Emu:( _nods_ ) Yeah, we've known each other since junior high.

Kozuki:( _walks over_ ) Welcome Onii-chan!

Emu:...Okay.( _points_ ) Whats Kozuki-chan doing here?

Kozuki Yuniko a elementary student with a knack for hiding her true facade. Trust me, she has an interesting future ahead of her. "She helps out." Ah, of course. "Let me take you two to your table!" And with that the two of us are taken to a table right by the window. "So what's the reason for calling me out here?" I ask Haru as Kozuki-chan hands the menus to us. "Thanks."

Haru:( _chuckles_ ) Heh, I just wanted to catch up after not being in contact for a year or two.

Emu:( _smiles_ ) The feeling is neutral.

Haru:( _looking at menu_ ) So how are things at the Hospital?

I let out a sigh thinking to the past couple of days. So much has happened in the little time it's been. "It's been….Stressful." I say letting out a sigh. "Ah, I'll have this and this." Is he even listening to me? "I'll take this and this then." Better get this out of the way. "So how has it been stressful?" Haru asks.

Emu:( _sinks_ ) Well. Not only am I just handling normal appointments, but I've been put into another division of the hospital.

Haru:( _looks at Emu_ ) Really? I thought that wasn't possible.

Emu:( _nods_ ) Me neither. But with it there's one perk.( _takes out wallet_ ) I'm loaded. Their giving me pay for my work! So I'm loaded!

Haru:( _smiles_ ) Nice! So..I can eat a ton!

"Hey, what is this? Friend catching up, or you making me pay for a meal?" Haru just chuckles and rubs the back of his head. "The people I work with aren't all that bad, except one." Poppi/Asuna is nice to work with. The Director is strict but isn't at all to deal with. The only one that's actually troubling is….Her.

Emu:( _sighs_ ) Well most of the people I work with are fun… There's this one supposed master Doctor.

Haru:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Who?

Emu:( _shrugs_ ) Well her name is Kagami Nanami, and she's a master surgeon. But she doesn't care about the patient at all. And she's all like. "You're existence is not needed Intern." Are you serious with that?

"Whoa. Sounds rough." I give a nod. "Yeah if she were here right now she would be all like." "Do not talk nonsense Intern." "Yeah yeah. Exactly that…." Huh? I turn to see Nanami-san holding a box with a cake inside, staring at me with a deathly stare… "Oh~...Crap." The two of us just stare at each other. "S-So what are you doing here?" "Getting cake." "Ah~...c-cool…" She quickly grabs a knife points at me. "Oh God!" Jesus save me~!

* * *

See you Next Game?

* * *

Next time…

He press the Gashat activation button. " **Bang Bang Shooting!** " "This game...The game that was stuck in development hell for years?" Switching the Gashat to his right hand, he spins it around and brings it up to his face. " _Henshin._ "

A new Rider blasts his way into the game. "Kamen Rider Snipe, Mission Start."

* * *

Level 8: The No Licenced Shooter


	8. Level 8

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 8: The No Licenced Shooter

Last time, Emu officially joined the ranks of CR to battle the Bugsters. And reluctantly decides to work with the no nonsense Doctor Kagami Nanami, also known as Kamen Rider Brave. We now return to "everyday" Emu, handling his duties, but from the back a new Rider sets his sites on the Gashats.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

"Umm...Yuuki-kun?" I notice a boy shift in his seat. I walk over to the mother and son. "Yuuki-kun right?" He seems afraid. I put a smile on my face, as I go to reassure him. "It's all right. I won't hurt you" _It's just a simple check up, I'm not giving the kid a shot or anything. It'll be over in no time._

Yuuiki's mother consoled the boy, "Yuuki, don't you want to get better? The doctor only wants you healthy." The mother sounded desperate. I could tell this was a frequent one-sided argument between the mother and son.

Yuuki:( _turns to mother_ ) Let's go home, mom. I have a game I want to play with my friends.

Emu:( _reaches into pocket_ ) It's okay. This check up shouldn't take long at all.( _Takes out switch_ ) I'll even let you use this! Tada! A 20th century, Game console! I'm really good at playing games, you know. Do you want to play with me?

Yuuki-kun pauses before he runs off. "Yuuki!" His mother cries out.

"Don't worry! I got him!" I go to run after him, but I trip on a leg and fall over.

"Are you okay?" His mother asks, I turn and give her a nod. I check the Switch it's also okay. "I'm fine." And I race after Yuuki.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_ _We are Taiga_

Looking at my phone I check up on the status of the Bugster Flow. "Long time no see, quack doctor." I look up and to my right I see Graphite.

"You're just a wandering corpse at this point. I'll put you to rest." Heh. Already wants a fight? I'm ready, no I'm better than ready. It's time I end him.

"What a coincidence." I say standing up.

Taiga:( _turns to Graphite_ ) I was just thinking about how much I wanted to see you.( _takes out GD_ ) Payback for what happened five years ago!

Walking past him, another guy I don't recognize walks out. "And you are?"

"Don't do anything rash, Graphite." He beats the game he's playing with himself. He turns to me. "Anyways, let's have a bet." _What?_

Man: Let's see which Kamen Rider is the strongest, and can clear the most games.

Graphite:( _turns to man_ ) You're a strange one alright.

The two disappear…. "Yuuki, wait up!" I hear someone from behind. Perhaps the game is starting sooner than I expected. That's Ex-Aid. And I think that kid's infected.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Yuuki-kun's out of breath and leans on a playground swing. "I won't do anything to you. There's nothing to be afraid of." _I was just gonna check his vitals... What's with this kid?_ _Was he traumatized by a doctor or something?_

"I can't trust anything you doctors say!" But as he says that; he wraps his arms around himself, rubbing his hands up and down his forearms trying regain warmth. "Ah...s-so...cold..." _Oh no…_ I take out my Bugster scanner.

Emu: The Bugster Virus! Crap! I'm at fault.( _takes off Jacket_ ) Here.( _takes out phone and dials_ ) Ms. Asuna? The game sickness is breaking out! Ms. Asuna, get here! I need help! Shit!

I hear footsteps behind me. Walking over to us, is a man who looks to be in his late 20s, wearing a black shirt, black jeans, and rough looking boots. Wearing a white lab coat over it, his hair is black with a patch of white on the left side of his hair, "Um...Can I help you?"

Man: Calm down, I've got him.( _he takes out his Gamer Driver and straps it on._ )

Yuuki:( _turns to Emu_ ) You liar! You said you wouldn't do anything to me!

Emu:( _turns to Yuuki_ ) Yuuki-kun, I don't even know him!( _man starts towards Yuuki_ ) No! Get away from him! He's scared of doctors! You're just going to make this worse!

Man:( _grabs Emu_ ) Move it.( _pushes aside Emu_ )

Yuuki continues to stress out until, the Bugster has enough power to manifest. "Fucking brilliant." I mumble under my breath. "Commencing counter attack." Yuuki-kun says as his eyes glow red. Yuuki's body is assimilated, into a... two barrelled pistol?! "Okay, seriously?! This is just ridiculous!"

Man: Heh, a Bugster from the same genre as my game.( _the man smirks_ )

"What?" The Man extends out his left arm holding a Gashat in it. He press the Gashat activation button. " **Bang Bang Shooting!** " Barrels appear all around, as the level Generates. "This game...The game that was stuck in development hell for years?"

Switching the Gashat to his right hand, he spins it around and brings it up to his face. " _Henshin._ " He spins the Gashat again and into the driver.

" **Gashato! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " Pointing his finger out, the character selection ring appears around him. Pretending to fire a shot, he selects. The Level 1 suit is similar to mine and Brave, but the chest color is red, and the head. It has the look of a military tactical helmet but with a lime green hair covering the right eye. An energy ring appears as he selects his weapon. " **Gashacon Magnum!** "

"Kamen Rider Snipe, Mission Start." With that, Snipe beings to battle the Bugster, he jumps around shooting with his magnum. He pauses, and charges up. Jumping he spins as a bullet case forms around him, he launches towards the Bugster blowing him up and freeing Yuuki-kun.

Emu:( _rushing over_ ) Yuuki, are you alright?

Snipe:( _sits up_ ) Damn… it's a powerful attack, but a real double-edged sword, too. It's a pain in the ass.

Emu:( _Helps Yuuki up_ ) Language!

"You're one to talk." _He heard what I said earlier?!_ That's when Asuna-san arrives, but pauses when he sees Snipe. "What's he doing here?" I turn to Sniper and back to Asuna-san. "What? What's wrong?" "That's Snipe." "I know, he told me."

I look around, yup this field is definitely something from Bang Bang Shooting. "If you know that then you know about then you know about the game." "Go forth, troops! Commence the battle!" The Revol Bugster shouts, as bugster grunts in military uniforms appear.

"Open Fire!" "Crap. Yuuki! Get back!" Asuna-san and I bring Yuuki back behind a tree for cover. Snipe burns through the grunts like a high level player in an RPG going back to a low level area. Insta Kill. "Stop it!" Yuuki shouts in fear, as he says that more bugster goons appear out of the woodworks.

Asuna:( _surprised_ ) Th-The virus is multiplying?

Emu:( _turns to Yuuki_ ) It's because of Yuuki's fear of doctors. It's allowing the virus to multiply.

I step out, and strap on my belt. I spin up the Gashat into my hands. I activate. " **Mighty Action X!** " My hair blows and a smile forms on my face. "I'll see what I can do!"

I bring my arm out and do a wide swiping across and up to my face. " _Henshin!_ " I flip the Gahsat and put it into the belt. " **I'm a Kamen Rider!** " I charge over to Snipe and stop him from firing another shot.

Ex-Aid:( _grabs gun_ ) For god's sake man! Stop shooting! All you're doing is make the virus multiply more! You're helping the Bugster! Not saving the patient!

Snipe:( _annoyed_ ) Oh just move it you tick!( _pushes Ex-Aid_ )

Ex-Aid:( _tightens grip_ ) God damn it! Listen to me! You're making the situation worse! You. Arent. Fucking. Helping!

Snipe:( _swings Ex-Aid_ ) Well aren't you so high and mighty?

Snipe kicks me back and proceeds to open fire on me. "Ow! The hell man! We're on the same side!" Snipe scoffs. "Side? To game is to defeat all other players, don't you think?"

I think he's confusing PVP for PVE. "Stop dragging your asses men!"

Revol shouts as more move our direction. I'll get nowhere with this. I need to get Yuuki away at least. " **Gashuun~** " I rush over to Asuna-san and Yuuki-kun. "Come on! Let's go!"

We get away and back to safety.

Emu:( _turns to Yuuki_ ) I'm sorry, Yuuki. You must've been so scared.

Man: Yo, Poppy Pipopapo.

Asuna:( _turns to Man_ ) Why do you have a Gamer Driver, Taiga?

Taiga:( _scoffs and turns to Emu_ ) You. You're personality changes when you game, huh?

"Yeah~? So what?" Taiga-san just smiles, "We'll play again, Genius Gamer."

 _Whoa. He figured that out so quickly…_ Taiga walks off. "Wait!" Asuna shouts, but Taiga ignores her and keeps walking. "What's wrong wit him?" I ask.

Asuna: Hanaya Taiga. He was a Rider with CR five years ago.

* * *

 _Location Change: CR HQ_

We all sit at the table… "Huh? Where's Nanami-san?" I ask, the director points to Genm poster. "Ah. Meeting with the Prez." "Yes...But still this trouble's me...Why is that man…?"

The Director poners. _He's not the only one. I wonder...What happened five years ago._ "Umm...Just what happened 5 years ago?"

Raito: What?... Oh right. ( _sighs_ ) I suppose, since you are a CR member now, you should know about. Zero Day 2.

Emu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) "Zero day 2"?

Raito:( _nods_ ) Yes. It was an incident that was never made public, where many people were infected by the bugster virus and disappeared. Back then, the Ministry of Health and Genm Corporation were working together to get CR reestablished. A similar event happened 14 decades ago during the 21st century. When CR was first made. Hanaya Taiga, a radiologist at the time, was selected from our team of doctors…

Thinking back to how he looked compared to what he could have been 5 years ago. Being responsible for so many lives and having all of them just… Disappear. "Hard to believe how far he's gone..." _And he still finds reason to battle. I don't know weather to hate him or respect him._

* * *

 _Location Change: CR medical room_

 _I wanted to find out why Yuuki-kun is so afraid of doctors, so while he and Yuuki-kun's mother is here I want to know about it._ I enter the medical room and over to her. "Excuse me. I was curious why Yuuki-kun is so afraid of doctors." _I need to know so I might be able to treat this virus._

Emu: I need to know about this fear if I'm able to treat Yuuki-kun.

Mother:( _nods_ ) Yes. I understand… Well awhile back, Yuuki had an operation for a serious injury, and he's been scared of doctors ever since then.

Huh… Well, everyone proceeds things differently. But dang, that sounds rough. "It's OK! This is a happy place!" Poppi enters the room. I don't like where this is going.

"Come on! Sing together with Poppy Pipopapo!" _I might see that happening if he didn't have a fear of Doctors... Okay this is either gonna get really weird or really depressing._ "No." Yuuki says bluntly "What-?! Wah..." _Yup...Depressing. God I can even see those Anime esk depressed lines._

* * *

See you Next Game?


	9. Level 9

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 9: The Past

Last game: We saw the arrival of a new Kamen Rider. Snipe. Also known as Hanaya Taiga, a former CR doctor. But soon left after the events of Zero Day 2. Where the Bugster virus was spread amongst the people and vanished. Now we return to the present and Emu's struggle to get Yuuki, to get over his fear of Doctors.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

 _Yup...Depressing. God I can even see those Anime esk depressed lines. Anyways… I turn back to Yuuki-kun._

"You know, I was badly hurt a long time ago, too. But it's thanks to the Doctors that I'm alive now!" _We have fears in our lives. But as a Doctor it's our duty to ensure that we safeguard those lives._ "Yuuki-kun. You don't need to be afraid. We can fight it together!"

Yuuki: I hate doctors. That doctor even tried to attack me.

Emu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Technically he isn't a doctor, and more… Well I guess…( _sighs_ ) I need to stop thinking about these things too deeply.

Yuuki's Mother: Yuuki, your sickness is a special case! Listen to what the doctor says!

 _Taiga-san. Kamen Rider Snipe. He's got to have some sort of base of operations. He was a former doctor...And…_ "Pardon me." I walk past Yuuki's mother and over to Poppi. "There's something I need to know." _If what I think is right, it would narrow down quite a few places._

* * *

 _Location Change: old hospital_

I walk into the entryway of the old place a former late 21st century facility for medicine. I pull up the map Poppi drew for me. _Why couldn't she just...never mind that._ I look around for him…

"No luck." I connect to the Wifi. _If you're not here then perhaps you're in "that" world._ "Infinite Burst Link!" The world turns blue.

* * *

 _Location Change: Brain Burst Infinite Field_

I stand right outside the same building in the Infinite Field which is conveniently right in front of an Exit Point. I walk into the building. "Yo. Genius Gamer." I turn to see Snipe in his Level 1 form oddly. Since I'm in my level 2 form.

Ex-Aid: So you're not gonna show me Level 2? Gonna save it for a better moment, Taiga-san? Former CR member and Radiologist.

Snipe:( _smiles_ ) Heh. You know you're stuff. Not bad Genius Gamer second M, Iijima Emu.

The air is still. _It almost feels like we're gonna battle at any moment._ "I want to talk." _But I didn't come here to fight._ "Come on." Taiga-san says as I follow him into a small lab he set up. _Makes sense, this place has a long gap between real and game world. About 16 or so minutes here would translate to a second IRL so you could do so many experiments and tests here and wouldn't even take that long. There's just one thing that's really important right now._

Ex-Aid: I need to ask you to stay out of this.

Snipe:( _turns to Ex-Aid_ ) That's what you came here to ask?

Ex-Aid: Yeah.

Snipe: That's all huh?( _sigh_ ) You me. IRL. now.

 _He seems disappointed with that statement._ I follow Taiga-san to the exit. _That was quicker than I expected._ We exit through the Exit Gate.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_ _We are Nanami_

I enter into Genm Corporation's CEO Office. "Ah! Welcome Dr. Nanami. Take a seat."

I put up my hand. "No need. I don't intend to take long." Tyler smiles and shrugs.

"It's you're first time here in my office, isn't it?" He asks. _I'm not gonna beat around the bush here._

Nanami: I'll ask you straight out. Why did you give Hanaya Taiga a Gamer Driver?

Tyler:( _nods_ ) I see. That's why. I see. He's a suitable candidate.

Nanami:( _looks out window_ ) I'm sure you know, but that man is no longer a doctor. 5 years ago, he became obsessed with the power of the Games-

Tyler: He performed a fatal medical error, and the life of his patient was lost. Even if that's the case, his skill has a Kamen Rider is still genuine. We're going to need all hands on deck to contain this virus.

Nanami:( _looks to Tyler_ ) That man alone is unacceptable. That man….

I think back. Back to the day I lost him. A man reaches out, his body beginning to fade. I hold his hand, but keeping my grip keeps phasing through the hand. " _No...Please don't go._ " I pleaded, tears running down my face. He brings his hand up and manages to wipe away one tear from my face. He says his final words to me before disappearing." _Na...Nami...D-Don't stray… from… your… dream._ "

I come back to the present. And I state to Tyler my intentions clear as day. "That man, took something precious from me." _Hanaya...Taiga...Never._

* * *

 _Location Change: IRL_

I go up to the same room as before in Brain Burst their waits Taiga-san.

"Before you say anything, let me get straight to the point."

Taiga-san smiles and shrugs. "Fine." I walk up to him. "The patient, Yuuki, is scared of you. I don't want to stress him out. It will make the situation only worse."

 _If I have a chance of getting through this operation successfully, I don't need more stress in my life._

Emu:( _bows_ ) So could you please stay out of this case? I understand you want to take down the Bugsters, but we don't need casualties.

Taiga:( _sighs_ ) I'll do whatever I want to do. So stop playing doctor and just enjoy the game! You should know tons shouldn't you? Genius Gamer?

 _What the hell? This isn't a game! It's life for death for someone! The hell he's saying?!_ "Don't you even want to save people, even as an ex-doctor?" _Come on! There's gotta be something!_ "The only thing I'm after are the Gashats." _What? What bull crap is that?!_

Taiga: Whoever collects all 10 Gashats will gain the power to completely destroy the Bugster Virus.( _looks to Emu_ ) Fight me, Ex-Aid. Let's see who can defeat that kid's Bugster first. We'll put both our Gashats on the line.

 _Oh for fuck's sake._ That's when my phone rings. Oh thank goodness something else! "Hello?" "Emu, bad news! Yuuki-kun has… He's escaped!" _Oh come on!_ That's when Bugster goons appear and break in. "Shit!" I'm quick to react, grabbing a nearby flask I throw it into a goon's face. I then kick knocking the goon into the hallway. "Not bad. But I did expect this." _What?_

Taiga:( _socks goon_ ) Doctors makes the kid stress out. That's why the Bugsters are coming after us.

 _Great, so Bugsters target their point of stress. And to add insult to injury I need to fight the Goons too._ The two of us enter the hallway. I smack a goon in the face, I swing my leg smacking two of them away. I charge forward and jump kick two more. "We need to get out of here! We have more of a chance in an open area." Taiga-san just smiles. I kick a goon down the stairwell. Looking down I see a goon on a lower level. Climbing up I jump down and sock a goon as I land. "Bold." Taiga tosses a Goon down the stair well. I go to punch a goon, but I'm grabbed from behind by a goon. I jump kick the goon in front of me, I pull myself towards a wall. I climb up and I get behind the goon and kick him into the wall. I rush back outside and I'm soon followed by Taiga-san.

Emu:( _battle stance_ ) Freedom suckers!

Taiga:( _knocks goon_ ) Not out of the woods yet.

A laugh draws my attention to Revol holding Yuuki-kun. "When your stress levels hit their peak, you'll disappear and I'll finally become complete!" _Damn it! He's making it worse for Yuuki!_ "Damn! I need to end this now!" I shout as I strap on my driver and I pull out Mighty Action X. " **Might Action X~!** " The game area generates, my hair flows and a grin forms on my face.

Emu: I'll change Yuuki's fate with my own hands!( _Henshin pose_ ) _Henshin!_

Facing the Gashat down and I put it in. " **Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " The character selection ring appears around me, I select Mighty as the screen of my Character pases through me Transforming. " **Dai Henshin!** " I open the belt up. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " Entering Level 2 I summon my weapon for battle. " **Bang Bang Shooting!** " Barrels appear all around, as the level Generates. Taiga-san switches the Gashat to his right hand, he spins it around and brings it up to his face. " _Henshin._ " He spins the Gashat again and into the driver. " **Gashato! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " "Going into the Second Tactic." Taiga gives a sideways peace sign as he opens the driver. " **Gachan!** " A wall appears and Snipe rolls through it and jumps into the air. " **Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting! Go!** ( _Upbeat jazz music_ )" Snipe drops as his weapon appears in his hand. " **Gashacon Magnum!** "

Snipe:( _turns to Ex-Aid_ ) It's game on, Ex-Aid.

Ex-Aid:( _weapon appears in hand_ ) I was just thinking the same thing. Bring it on! The target is Commander Revol! I'll clear this with no continues!

Snipe:( _chuckles_ ) Now beginning Mission. Target: Spotted. Eliminating.

Ex-Aid: Rock and roll!

"Troops, go forth!" Revol's bugster goons charge firing on me, as a few charge me. I dodge their attacks and smack one away, as I jump kick another Goon. Jumping and spinning I kick away three goons. _VR gamesm when you play them enough and a wide variety you pick up some moves IRL, also helped that I took up martial arts._ I turn to Snipe, he turns and blasts a goon before blasting in a spread. He grabs on goon and shoots through him into another goon. I get back to my fight, grabbing a goon by the collar I head butt him as he falls down. Two goons come at me side to side. I smack my hammer against them, left and right, left and right. I spin and smash my hammer into a goon's head. Snipe taps B as he takes aim and fires a charge machine gun shot. I hear footsteps as I turn to Nanami-san, strapping on her belt.

Nanami:( _runs up_ ) Intern, don't...Why are you here?

Snipe:( _turns_ ) Your here! Welcome back from America, "Young Mistress."

Nanami:( _pulls out Gashat_ ) I'll be taking back your Gamer Driver and Gashat.

Nanami-san activates her Gashat. " **Taddle Quest!** " A proud trumpet sounds. " _Henshin._ " Flipping it down she puts the Gashat into the Driver. " **Gashat!** " The Character selection circle appears around her, she extend out her left hand hitting the Brave icon. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " "Proceeding with Level 2" Brave opens her driver. " **Gachan! Level Up!** ( _Medieval-styled song_ ) **Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** " Brave's weapon appears in her hands. " **Gashacon Sword!** "

Brave: And to your existence, you unlicensed sham, I say no thank you.

Ex-Aid:( _walks over_ ) _Sigh~_ Hate to break it to ya. mmm But~ No one cares.

Snipe:( _chuckles_ ) If you wish to play it that way. Let's take this battle to a grander stage, shall we?

Snipe presses down on his Kimewaza slot holder. " **Stage Select!** " We enter a metal yard, filled with blocks, barrels, and chests. Brave starts forwards and beings to attack Snipe. Snipe opens fire, but Brave brings up her sword to deflect. _At this point I being to question._ "Are we fighting the Bugsters? Or ourselves? Because at this point…. _Sigh~_ I honestly can't tell."

* * *

See you Next Game?


	10. Level 10

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 10: Ex-Aid's resolve

* * *

 _We are Emu_

"Are we fighting the Bugsters? Or ourselves? Because at this point…. _Sigh~_ I honestly can't tell." Is what I mumble to myself at the scene in front of me. _Somehow unbenounced to me, Brave and Snipe had a rivalry in under 5 seconds of meeting._ _And their fighting each other instead of our real threat. Whats with these people? All they care about is themselves. Never their patients or their real Jobs!_ Snipe knees, but Brave deflects with her sword. But Snipe quickly responds with a roundhouse. Which Brave barely dodges. Brave goes in for the attack, but Snipe moves to the side and dodges. Bringing up his gun, Snipe fires a shot, but Brave blocks with his arm shield. Then Snipe punches with his other hand, knocking Brave off balance for a sec. Quickly recovering, Brave brings down her blade landing a hit on Snipe. And that's when more Goons arrive.

Ex-Aid:( _groans_ ) You people are making this entire situation worse~!

Brave:( _knocks back Snipe_ ) To your complaints I say: No thank you!

Ex-Aid:( _Annoyed_ ) You people are insane!

I charge forwards pushing back the goons before I kick them all to the ground. I being to smack them away. "You need to defeat the Bugster now! Yuuki's disappearing!"

"Ya see what I mean! This would be over a lot sooner if you didn't hold a stupid grudge!" Brave shoots me a scary look.

"Don't you...Dare. Make his death look meaningless." _Geez...uh...Wait what? D-Did Brave just get...offended?_ I'm taken aback by this statement, but I'm forced back into reality when I hear.

"You're too late, little miss!" Begin said from the Bugster.

Ex-Aid: Seriously you two stop it! I don't know why you hate each other. And I'm sorry if I offended you Brave, but the Bugster is much more important!

Brave: … ( _Sighs_ ) We'll settle this later.

Snipe:( _chuckles_ ) Aww… What happened to taking my Gashat?

"Later." Brave charges towards the Bugster goons putting up his shield to block incoming fire. Brave taps B before swinging her sword. And in just a few swings, she takes down 5 goons. " **Great!** " I looks to Snipe who also taps B, and fires a wide shot. Blasting mobs of Goons away. Snipe then taps A as the side of the gun folds out into a rifle.

" **Zokuun!** " Snipe takes aim. Sniping into a crowd, Snipe blasts a crowd of Goons into the air and all around. Tapping B again, Snipe locks on to a group of Goons. Pulling the trigger Snipe blasts the goon all at once. I jump back into the fray.

" **Jyakin!** " The sword pops out. I throw the blade into a Goon, and I roundhouse kick another goon. _Man I like my kicks,_ I spin around smacking a Goon across the face. I charge over to the Goon with my blade in him, I pull it out and spin around slashing away more goons.

Revol: It's not over! Far from it, in fact!

 _He's right. The more time we waste._ The more Yuuki's fate falls to bits. Three more goons appear, before becoming _...more Revols?!_

"They revived?" "Oh my god! Do you even absorb whats going on Brave?!" This is a case of, cut the head of the snake and the body dies.

Revol:( _smirks_ ) Nothing gets past my soldiers! Troops, open fire!

The area is filled with gatling fire, and missiles, launched Boba style. A beeping sound starts to sound. "Keep an Eye on your Rider Gauge! It's game over if you hit 0!"

"You're telling us this NOW?!" _And Nearly after 2 other situations where I could have died! Damn it!_ Brave and I get up and rush to cover. Dodging and weaving to avoid fire. Finally we get behind a car.

Ex-Aid:( _exhales_ ) Thank the Gaming gods! This car is following FPS logic of being invincible! Man if this were more of a Battlefield game, this car would be gone in an instant!

Brave: My Gauge is nearly empty. This is too risky. I'm pulling out.

Ex-Aid:( _nods_ ) Okay-Wait what?

Brave closes her driver. " **Gatchan! Gashum~!** " And Taddle Quest at the same time! Nanami-san returns to normal.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?"

"Knowing when to stop is also part of a doctor's job." _Oh come on! Are you fucking kidding me? It's just one thing after another with these people?!_ I peek out to see Yuuki-kun's nearly gone. I step out. _I can't wait any longer._

"Troops, open fire!" I look down to see a broken car door. I knock it up in front of me as I grab hold. The bullets and missiles somehow are being deflected by this shield.

"FPS logic for the win! Sucka!" _I shout. I slowly start towards them. But I now realise that holding this shield is harder than it looks! Especially with all of this fire coming in!_

Snipe: Ex-Aid! Aren't you scared of getting a game over?!

Ex-Aid: D-Don't be stupid!( _shield gets knocked away_ ) Damn it!( _puts up arms_ ) This is my...Promise...With...Yuuki-kun! I-I said that we'd fight this together!

Yuuki: Doctor Emu…

Ex-Aid:( _knocked down_ ) Agh!...Y-Yuuki!( _Standing up_ ) I'm with you all the way! If the two of us work together, you have nothing to be scared of!

A moment of pause… And Yuuki gives a nod.

"All right!" _Time for the counter attack!_ I launch up into the air and smack a block.

" **Kotetsuka!** " A barrier form around my body blocking me from attack. As it begins to fade, I tap B on my hammer four times. Revol clones open fire on me, I dodge with a sweet midair somersault. I smash my hammer into the ground sending a shock wave destroying the Revol clones.

"It's no use! Reinforcements, fall in!" But to Revol's confusion nothing comes.

"I said! Come forth!" A scream of confusion and he put the pieces together. Turning to Yuuki, his body no longer becomes see through. "Doctor! Gooo~!"

Asuna: He not being stressed out?

Snipe:( _Smiles_ ) I see. With that he stopped the multiplication.

Yuuki:( _pushes goon_ ) Let me go!

Yuuki runs off to a safe area. "Nice!" I tap A as the blade pops out. I take out my Gashat from my belt. I give a nice blow on the Gashat before inserting it into the Blade.

" **Kimewaza! Mighty! Critical Finish!** " I jump up and spiral slash in a circle destroying the Goon and Revol.

"All right!...H-Huh?" _Why isn't the game cleared? D-Did I miss something? Hmm?_ Snipe walks over and takes out his Gashat, and puts it into the Magnum, still in it's rifle mode. " **Gashato! Kimewaza!** " "What…..WHAT?! "Yo yo yo yo! Chill dude! Chill!"

" **Bang Bang! Critical Finish!** " Snipe fires, and the shot grazes me, and hits a cloaked Revol. "Oh."

Revol: H-How? How did you figure it out?

Ex-Aid:( _Sigh_ ) Dude! Watch it! Friendly fire!

Snipe:( _Shrugs_ ) What are ya gonna do? Target eliminated. Mission Complete.

" **Game Clear!** " _Aww~ Crap...And I just lost Mighty. Didn't I?_ The game area breaks down, and Taiga-san walks over to me.

"I've won this round. Hand it over. You're Gashat." I grip Mighty in my hand for a moment. But I let out a sigh. I put out the Gashat, and Taiga-san swipes it away from me.

"What are you doing! Return that!" Asuna commands.

Taiga:( _looks to Asuna_ ) If you want it back. I'm always up for another round.( _Turns to Emu_ ) That's if you can transform that is.

And with that Taiga walks off. And I stand their defeated.

"You reap what you sow. This is what happens if you operate under heavy risks. Learned anything?" I give a nod.

"Good." _I guess this round...Nanami-san was right. I was too focused on my patient I had forgotten about the long term effects of this decision. But…_

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Even so.( _turns to Yuuki_ ) As long as my patient okay. I don't mind all that much.

Yuuki:( _smiles_ ) Doctor!( _runs over_ )

"Okay okay." And with that I give Yuuki-kun a hug. And we head back to CR for the final step of the operation.

* * *

 _We are Observer_

Around a corner peeking around. Kiriya looks out. "And that's 4 players in all...Heh." The CR team sets off. "Almost time for all racers to enter the starting line."

* * *

 _Location Change: CR_

Yuuki-kun lies down on the table.

"Okay. This is the last thing you need to do. Then you can go home and have fun!" Yuuki-kun nods. I walk out into the hall, Nanami-san walks past me into the operation room.

"Um...Doctor?" Yuuki's mother asks.

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Don't worry. We have a professional handling this operation.

Yuu's M:( _shakes head_ ) No. I wasn't gonna ask about that, I was gonna thank you.

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) For what?

Yuu's M: For helping my son get over his fear of doctors. For that.( _bows_ ) Thank you!

I smile and bow.

"It my own code mam. Any patient under my care, I will be sure to put a smile on his or her face before they leave." I look back up and smile.

"Intern. Get in here." Nanami-san calls. "Right. If you'll excuse me." I head back into the operation room. "Intern-" I put up a hand.

Emu:( _nods_ ) I know what you're gonna say. I'll stay out of this.

Nanami:( _sighs_ ) No. I was gonna ask, I need a battle strategy. You're knowledge of games is very useful.

Emu:( _raises an eyebrow_ ) So...you're asking for my help?

Nanami-san nods with no regrets….huh.

"I understand." I connect up to the console. "Burst Link!" We enter the Accelerated world. Nanami-san activates her Gashat.

" **Taddle Quest!** " " _Henshin._ " She puts the Gashat into the Driver. " **Gashat!** " The Character selection circle appears Nanami selects Brave. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** "

"Proceeding with Level 2" Brave opens her driver. " **Gachan! Level Up!** ( _Medieval-styled song_ ) **Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** "

* * *

 _Location Change: Accelerated World_

 _The Ruin City stage. And here Yellow Sword has been possessed by Revol. He's set up in a gun emplacement at the back of a T road of the city. With Brave in clear shooting area of his emplacement. But with the Buildings I have a plan. And if he's here then._

Snipe:( _walks out_ ) Heh. You even decided to come here, even without a Gashat.

Emu:( _stands firm_ ) I don't need it to help.( _walks over to Snipe_ ) Allow me to show you how.

I turn Snipe towards Revol and kick him into the open.

"Target spotted!" Revol opens fire on Snipe pinning him down.

"Brave! Now's your chance! Get up from behind!" Brave nods.

"Get to him through the buildings!" And with that Brave, rushes through the building. Snipe tries to put up a counter attack, while also seeing what's going on.

Snipe:( _looks to Emu_ ) Damn it! This is your plan isn't it!?

Emu:( _Shrugs_ ) I don't know...Is it?

That's when Brave comes out from, behind and with her sword at the ready.

" **Gashat! Kimewaza! Taddle! Critical Finish!** " "Take this!" Brave stabs the Sword into Revol's back. Revol bursts into flames before the whole emplacement explodes into the air. Match over, Brave victory. "Surgery complete." And with that we return to the normal world.

* * *

See you next game….?

* * *

Next Time…

A man who stalked from a distance takes center stage. " **Bakusou Bike!** " "Bakusou bike?! The off ramp, anything you can break, racing game?!" And the fate of two patients hang in the balance. "I need to see my brother! I want to see him again! Please help me!" Rin Kusakabe plea for help. Who will win the Race? Find out in…

Level 11: Light Speed Racer


	11. Halloween Level

Before this chapter beings, I must mention something that's been happening in my review's. A user disguising his name as firestormamagi, then I later learned his name was Doom Marine 54. Later Fake Doom Marine 54. For who ever this troll is. Let's this be known.

I don't give a fuck what you say.

I just don't. At this point you're words just make no sense. I don't know, to that point that it's kinda funny how stupid you're words. So to the Troller who speaks nonsense my last words are this: Get a life man. And just be happy.

Okay. Now that that's out of the way, I hope everyone enjoys this halloween chapter! And as always feel free to review my stories. Constructive criticism, and positive compliments are appreciated. And as always, Happy Halloween! I hope to god I don't get fat…. I'm probably gonna gain a pound or so…. Now to the Chapter!

* * *

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Halloween Level: Horrors Action Gamer

The night of Hollows brings about many stories about what lurks in the night. Thus on Halloween those brave enough to venture out wear disguises. But that's only the tale of how Halloween began, now in modern day it's a night of free candy for the children and a chance to dress up as their favorite heros. Now the Doctor Riders being their next mission to deal with the Bugster virus. But on the scariest night what will oppose our riders?

Note: This takes place after Bakuso Bike Arc.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Emu:( _looks at screen_ )... Hmm… Everything looks clear. You're good to go trick or treating tonight, Chihiro-kun.

Chihiro-kun smiles. "Thanks Doctor!" A smile forming on his face. "You've been a good and thus your health reflects it." I give a quick pat to Chihiro-kuns head as he nods.

"Okay, you're free to go." Nodding Chihiro gets up with his mother and the two leave. I wave goodbye, "Let's see…" _Is that everyone today? Man, I have less people than I thought today. If that's the case._ I get up and put my coat up on the rack.

Emu:( _rubbing hands_ ) Time to get my hands on Hollow's Eve.( _exits door_ ) Wha hoo~!

Nanami:( _walks over_ ) And where are you going?

Emu:( _stops_ ) Whoa! Holy, you came out of nowhere.( _sighs_ ) I have all my appointments done for the day, so I'm heading out to grab a game and come back. That's cool right?

"Don't you have other work to do?" I shake my head. "No. I finished all of my other work."

 _Man Nanami-san is like my Mother that I never asked for but still got._ Nanami-san nods and walks off. "Then meet back at CR once you're done. Don't forget to have your Gashat and belt at the ready." _Oh yeah, the mom I never asked for._ I shrug it off as I head towards the exit.

* * *

 _Unknown area_ _We are Pallad_

I enter the back storage room, all while playing my game. " **Game clear!** " _Nothing game cleared. Love the sound of the clear sound._ "Again? How many times have you completed that game?" Graphite asks.

Pallad:( _smirks_ ) Now I can't help but go though this game with the newly released Halloween skin pack. Call me a sucker for a nice new look.

Graphite: Well, that it's that important. But nice idea using the Horrors Night.

Pallad:( _nods_ ) An obvious choice to take. Don't you agree?

"True. Altho I'm also surprised that they even have a Gashat for that." A quick smirk and nod. "Yes. With this those three are gonna have one amazing night." I say. _Putting down my console I head over to a small case. Opening it I take out Horrors Night._ "Wouldn't you agree? Gemn?"

Gemn:( _walks out_ ) _Well. I guess then it's time to get my scary on._

* * *

 _At the Game store._ _We are Emu_

I rush to the store after getting off the train. "Please still have copies…" Heading up towards the game store, I come to a huge line. "Aww…" _Damn it. I knew I should have pre-ordered it._ "Ah. Emu-kun?" "Ah? Kakei-san?" Waiting in line is the ever beautiful Kakei Mihaya. "H-Hello Kakei-san what are you doing here?"

Kakei: Same as you. Getting in on the special limited edition game.

Emu:( _walking over_ ) Really? I thought you didn't enjoy this kind of Genre.

Kakei: Well, I thought it would be nice to have…( _blushes_ ) Especially since this was the first game we played together.

 _Oh yeah! I remember that._ It was during my years in Junior High…

* * *

 _Flashback…_

When I was entering Junior High was also around the time I decided to start working as a Genius Gamer. When I first came to my Junior High, it was 2 months since school started. I had been so sick that I wasn't able to come. But it was also when I first met Kakei-san. When I got to school and logged on to the schools network, I quickly racked up the high scores on all of them within a week.

Student 1: Hey is that Ijima-kun? Did you hear he set all new record for every single playable game on the School's net?

Student 2: Yeah. I saw the score. I can't believe that he got that high at all.

The talk was continuous. Soon after I decided to have some kind of challenge. I told people to give me games. And within a certain time frame of their choosing I would complete the game. Person after person approached me with games to beat. They set a time, and I'd always complete it within that time. _Some were a cakewalk, others were a bit more difficult. Dark Soul's VR remakes were especially hard._ But it's when someone pointed me to a fighting game competition that I got my first real taste of competitive gaming.

Announcer: The match is only a half of a minute in and already our challenger M is showing his stuff!

Champion:( _struggling_ ) H-How are you pulling off these moves so quickly?!

M:( _smirks_ ) As quickly as your own reaction time.( _looks at health bar_ ) And guess who just got their fucking super! Me bitch!

I pull off the super destroying the last of my opponent's health. "Noooo~!" I fist pump into the air. "It's been decided! Our challenger M has taken down the Champion and takes home the 300,000 yen grand prize!" _Nice! I was right to come here! This is awesome. Totally doing it again._ I what I was thinking at the time. That's when I saw her.

?: GG Iijima-kun. That was some nice moves.

M:( _looks over_ ) Thanks. It was re-( _blushes_ ) Mihaya-san?!

I had my eyes on Kakei-san for awhile. She always had my eyes. But this was the first time I had met her outside of school.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I was here to see what all the talk was about. I watched all your games. You were almost OP during most of them." I think at the time, there was so much blood flowing to my face I couldn't speak a word. After that first encounter the two of us began to talk more and more. After awhile I introduced her to the classic console version of Horror Night.

* * *

 _Back to the present._

"Ah that game was a grand ole time." _Altho to be honest. She wasn't really all that scared. More jump scares, but nothing more in a jump._ Time had seem to have passed and we were inside and close to the front. "Oh wow time sure flies when you're with friends."

"Come on. Let's see if their are any hard copies left." _Yeah. That's the whole reason why I came here. Hard copies are rare so getting them is a treat and worth while._

Emu:( _walks up to counter_ ) Two hard copies of Horrors Night.

Worker: Sorry man. We have only one Hard Copy left.

Emu:( _irks_ )...Darn…( _shrugs_ ) Eh. I'll take the digital version then.

"You sure?" Kakei-san asks. "I'm fine, as long as I know I have a friend who has one." The guy hands the Hard copy to Kakei-san, and I download the copy. "Thank you for your purchase." The guy at the desk says, with that the two of us leave the store. "Hey. I forgot to ask, but don't you have work?" Kakei-san asks.

Emu: Oh. That, well my work doesn't mind this. I did talk to my superior.

Kakei:( _smiles_ ) I see. That's good, wanna grab a bite?

Emu:( _nods_ ) Sounds grea-

The world freezes into a blue look. _What the? I accelerated, a challenger now?_ I exit out into my avatar. "What happened?" I hear next to me. I turn to see… Kakei-san's Avatar? "Wh-Wait Kakei-san? You are a Burst Linker?" _Oh boy this is gonna get awkward._

Kakei: Y. You also play Brain Burst to? What's your name in BB?

Emu: I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours.

Kakei: Blood Leopard. Yours?

"Ex-Aid." "You're the rider?" Kakei-san asks. "Yeah. Have been ever since I started BB." "How long? IRL?" "About two or three weeks." _And in those three weeks I've managed to put down about 3 Bugster events and… 200 or so Burst Linkers._ I think to myself. _I'm sure she knows this fact to._ The world changes again into a dark and shadowy realm.

Blood Leopard: The Halloween exclusive stage. Shadow realm.

Ex-Aid:( _sighs_ ) Well I guess it's a good thing that I always keep these things on hand.

I take out my driver and Gashat. " **Mighty Action X!** " The level generates. " _Dai Henshin!_ " I insert my Gashat into my driver and I open the driver up. " **Gashat!** **I'm a Kamen Rider! Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " _Ah. My rider from. I never get tired of transforming._

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_ _We are Genm_

I walk out onto the roof of the abandoned house. " _Time to do some redecorating._ " I take out Horrors Night, and I activate it. " **Horrors Night!** " A dark and eerie note echos though the Level. " _Grade 1._ " I say putting the Game into the driver. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " Kamen Rider Genm Horrors Action Gamer. The Level 1 suit is the same body, as all other Level 1. The head is designed after a classic Vampire but with elements of other Horror monsters. The head is partially wrapped in cloth covering the right eye from view. The left eye is blood red with a white pupil. " _Grade 2._ " I mumble opening the driver again. " **Gachan! Level Up! The Horror Night begins! Now take Heed~ Horrors Night!** " Kamen Rider Genm Horror Action Gamer, the head is same as the one in the Level 1, the chest's is colored orange with a mix between red and black. The arms has rags wrapping the arms, the hand have claws and a eye upon the palm. The legs were wrapped in rags, with cuts and stitches across it. A black cloak appears on my back completing the look.

* * *

 _Back with Emu_

"So what now? We were challenged, but no one has come." I say sitting on the ground tossing stones at a dead tree.

"IDK No one has come to challenge us." Lepard says looking around for anyone. "Hey? Was that their before?" I look over to a dark and haunting mansion. "Okay, no that wasn't there before." The two of us start to the mansion. Walking up to the entrance, the rusted gates squeak open. _Horror movie trope much?_

Ex-Aid: So what's the plan? We can head inside. Or we can just wait for time to run out.

Leopard:( _shakes head_ ) No they challenged us. We fight and get our BP.

Ex-Aid:( _shrugs_ ) Fine. Sounds good to me.

We walk up the walkway the wind blows the trees and leaves around. "So… Creepy wind, check. Dead trees, check. Creepy haunted mansion, check." _Yup. Horror tropes._

"Scared?" I ask. "No. Are you?" I chuckle at the thought.

"Now you know I don't believe in the supernatural. Blood Leopard." Leopard shoots me a look.

Leopard: Just call me Pad or-

Ex-Aid: I'll just call you Leo that okay?

"Do whatever." She says to me.

* * *

 _We are Leo_

"Leo… uhm." _Well feels good when he says my name._ "Uhh Hello? Is miss Leo their?" Ex-Aid calls to me. "Yes fine. Just pondering."

"What? That this building is clearly a trap and that some kind of dark lord is waiting for us." _Considering the movie tropes that's probably the case._

Ex-Aid:( _Sighs_ ) Okay, then let's get this over with.( _turns to Leo_ ) Shall we?

Leo:( _grabs Ex-Aids shoulder_ ) Hold up. Let me build up my Burst Gauge.

Ex-Aid:( _shrugs_ ) I guess that's okay. I'll wait then.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Leo goes around the area smashing grave stones. Meanwhile I begin to ponder who would challenge us. _It has to be two people at least. Or else they wouldn't have challenged the two of us. Who?_ "Ah… Ex-Aid?!" Leo calls out, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah? What the?!" I exclaim as skeletons being to rise out of the remaining graves.

Ex-Aid:( _weapon appears_ ) Oh, what the hell?! What did you do?

Leo:( _claws pop out_ ) I don't know. What I do know is that we have to stop them.

"Agreed." I smash my hammer into one of the skeletons. The impact shatters the ribcage and spine, causing the whole thing to break apart and turn to dust. I send my hammer into another head of the skeleton destroying the skull, the rest of the body going along with it.

"How are things on your end?" I ask Leo.

"See for yourself." I look to see Leo cutting apart a skeletons arms and limbs, but the skeleton continues. Leo knocks away the discombobered skeleton away, it's head breaking upon impact with a tree.

"The head and chest. Go for those!"

"Noticed!" The two of us charge at the skeletons smashing skulls and breaking ribs. But no matter how many times we destroy a skeleton another one just seems to takes it's place. _Whats spawning them?_ I ponder, that's when I think back to when the first started appearing. I look over to the graves, the skeletons clawing themselves out. _Oh duh. The grave, it's always the graves._ I launch up into the air and I jump across the heads of the skeletons. I get to the grave as I tap B on my hammer two times.

"Haa!" The hammer smashes right through the grave, the flow of skeletons begins to slow down.

Ex-Aid:( _turns to Leo_ ) The graves! Go for the graves!

Leo:( _nods_ ) K.

I jump across the heads towards another grave.

"Eat it!" I say smashing another grave into dust. Leo smashes her fist into another grave, destroying it. "Two more!" I exclaim. As I turn to the last two. _Oh man, there's still a ton of them left._ I think to myself as I turn back at the remaining graves.

"Leo! I have an idea! But you need to take cover!" I take out my Gashat and put into the hammer. " **Gashat! Kimewaza! Mighty! Critical Finish!** " I jump up and smash down the hammer down sending a massive shockwave of energy. The energy wave smashes through the skeletons and destroys the graves.

Ex-Aid:( _sighs_ ) That's all of them. You okay Leo?

Leo:( _nods_ ) Y. I'm okay. How are you?

I look to my rider gauge. Still have more than 90%, I turn to Leo and I give a thumbs up.

"I'm good. I still have most of my health bar left." I turn to the door which is now wide open.

"It beckons us." I mumble as the two of us head into the mansion. The mansion is dark and no light source. _We can't see what-_ Leo walks into the mansion and lanterns activate.

Ex-Aid: Whoa. Creepy. But since we have light again we should check every room.

Leo:( _nods_ ) Let's.

 _Time skip: 20 minutes later_

 _Almost half an hour of looking and nothing._ I ponder due to the both of us not being able to find anything of significance.

"Where the hell are we supposed to go?" I ask turning to Leo. She just shrugs, as she does that another door opens all the way down the hallway. A figure steps out of the door. We turn to face the figure. He has a Gamer Driver and a Dark Gashat placed inside.

Dark Rider: _Welcome to my-_

Ex-Aid:( _points_ ) Get Him!

Dark Rider: _Wh-Wait what?_

"Yaaaa~!" The two of us charge the rider and we smack his face sending him through the door.

" _Agh! Wh-What? How are you not terrified of my horrors?!_ " The Dark Rider exclaims.

"HA! You're out of luck! Both me and Leo don't believe in the supernatural! We aren't afraid of anything you throw at us!" The Rider growls as he flaps out his cloak launching blades at us. I smash a block and I acquire the power up.

Ex-Aid: Get behind me!

Leo: Got it.

" **Kotesuka!** "

A metallic layer forms around my body. Deflecting the blades off. "HA!" The blades stop, and just when the shield drops. Leo dashes over me and towards the rider. The cape detaches and turns into a bat. Leo launches into the air and slashes right through the bat.

"Nice! Here I come!" I shout charging with my hammer at the ready. I tap B button 4 times, then I jump into the air and smash into the ground. The shock wave knocks the Rider into the air. I grab Mighty Action and put it into the slot holder.

" **Gashato! Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!** " I begin to give him the kick finish till suddenly he disappears into thin air… _Crap._

Ex-Aid: Where is he? Aww he could be anywhere.

Leo:( _points_ ) How about their?

I turn to a dark tower glowing with darkness…

"Oh, yeah that could work as a hiding place." Leo and I move towards the tower. The tower is covered in monsters. _Now how the hell do we take care of that?... Wait._ As the two of us approach the tower I take out my blade, and slash at the tower, I manage to cut a chunk off it.

Ex-Aid: Ah. Oh ho ho ho. We can use this?

Leo:( _stops_ ) What are you- Oh. I see, since Brain Burst tries to be as real to life as possible you plan to drop the tower.

Ex-Aid:( _Nods_ ) Yeah. You see where I'm going.

I activate the slot holder again.

" **Gashato! Kimewaza! Mighty Critical Strike!** " I charge forwards and jump into the air. Drop kicking I smash through the tower itself. As it begins to fall over, I dash out of the way. Smashing into the ground the monsters around it are either scattered or killed by the fall. The dark rider falls down.

Leo: Mind if I finish it?

Ex-Aid:( _smiles_ ) Shure go ahead.

"Good." Leo walks over to me and leans close. _Is this getting freaky?_

"What are you?" Leo bites into my neck. _No no! It's getting painful!_

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" My special gauge on the BB health bar depletes and enter Leo's.

" **Shape Change.** " Leo says getting on all fours as she transforms into a leopard like from. Leo dashes towards the Dark Rider as I take a moment to rub my neck. _She could have given me a heads up before that._ I head back over to Leo as she's biting the crap out of Dark rider. _Hmm. I don't think he'll mind if I take his Gashat._ I walk over and pull out the Gahsat.

Ex-Aid: Whoa. Horrors Night? As a Gashat? Nice. Mine.

Dark Rider: Y-You son of a bi-

Leo tears off the Dark Riders arm his health depleting. Then he bursts into light and shatters. We are victorious and we return to the real world.

* * *

 _IRL…_

"Well. That was fun." I say stretching my arms out. _Who was that rider though? Could he have a relationship with the Black Ex-Aid?..._ I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"You good?" Kakei-san asks. I smile and give a quick nod.

"Yeah, I'm good. Come on, let's grab something to bite. I'm craving something after that fight." I say beginning to walk towards a fast food store.

Kakei:( _nods_ ) Sounds good.

 _Mackdonalds_

At our table the two of us chow down on our food. But my thoughts are elsewhere, _what was the goal of that Dark Rider? Was he collecting something? Like combat data? What...What?_ But then the sound of a Neuro cable connecting to my Neurolinker.

"K-Kakei-san? What are you doing so suddenly?" She just looks to me and talks though the linker.

"I would like to duel you. I know this is sudden and all but, it's been awhile since we 1v1 each other. How about it?" _Like I could turn down a good match?_

"You're on."

* * *

 _In BB_

Our avatars stand atop a building in the Shadow realm setting.

"Ready?" I ask her my blade at the ready, Leo with her claws.

"Y, let's do this." We dash towards each other and the battle began…

* * *

 _We are Tyler_

I disconnect myself from the system. I lie back in my chair and I look at the Horrors Night data.

" _Sigh~_ A failure." _It couldn't even handle a proper battle against a Level 2 Ex-Aid and a Level 6 Burst Linker. Not a Gashat for combat._ A figure walks into my office his steps and sounds of controls being pressed let's me know who it is.

Tyler: Horrors Night Gashat is a complete failure. Once I get it back, I will then delete it's data. Is that clear? Pallad?

Pallad:( _smiles_ ) Is that so? Well a bad game should get a fitting ending. So, how will you recover it?

Tyler: I don't have to do a thing.

And on my Neuro Linker I get a call, a small smile forms on my face. I answer as a live video feet of Ijima Emu opens on my screen.  
"Hello Doctor Emu, is something the matter?" I ask.

"Ah, well earlier I was faced against a Dark Rider carrying this Horrors Night Gashat. I'm gonna return it to you but mind if I ask you something?" _I knew this was coming, but that Gashat is defective anyways._

Tyler:( _nods_ ) Thank you Doctor Emu, that Gashat was stolen just today. Our system was hacked, most likely from that Dark recolor of you.

Emu:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Really? Wow good thing I got it back when I did.

Tyler: Yes, but it wouldn't have been such a loss. That gashat has been discontinued, due to it's lack of power, and use ability. But either way, thank you.

Emu:( _thumbs up_ ) Happy to help.

Tyler: Anything else?

"Nope that's it. Thank you Mr. Tyler." Ijima Emu says as he give a small bow.

"No we should be the one's to thank you. Till we meet again." And soon after I hang up a file with the data of Horrors Night appears in my mail. I send it immediately into the trash.

"The Game master will not accept defective matter, nor bootlegs." I say before letting out a laugh in my office.

* * *

See you next game…?


	12. Level 11

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 11: Light Speed Racer

Last game. Emu lost his Gashat to Kamen Rider Snipe. AKA: Hananya Taiga, and now only three riders are in the game. How will Emu get his Gashat back? And who is Kiriya, and what's his plans for the Rider battle against the Bugsters…?

* * *

 _We are Emu_

The train ride to the hospital is quite crowded. As usual, looking through my Neuro Linker, I check my list of patients I need to see today. _My first patient is a Yamabuki Rin. Huh, around Haru's age and listed with Brain Burst. Then after that is a Kujo Kiriya...Huh? Wait when was the order updated? I thought it was Kuroki Takeru who was after Yamabuki-san...Ugh I can hear Nanami-san talking to me in my head. She would be all. 'You don't know how the system works? You fail as a Doctor!' But...That may just be the reason._

Train: Next stop. Tokyo, Tokyo. The doors on the right side will open.

Emu:( _screen lowers_ ) Finally. I think I'll grab a drink on the way.

The doors open as I and a bunch of other people funnel out of the train.

* * *

 _Location Change: Genm Corp_ _We are Kiriya_

Boss man should be waiting in his office for me. I think to myself as I walk up to the front desk. "Hey. I'm here to meet Tyler." The lady looks up from her screen.

"Uhh~ Kagura Kiriya? Correct?" I lower my sunglasses and give her a smile.

"That's me." She points to the elevators and looks down at her screen.

" is waiting for you." I smile as I head to the Elevators.

"Thanks." Calling an Elevator, one arrives with a few people inside. Two men, one playing an old switch the other crossing his arms and with a grated look on his face.

Kiriya:( _moves aside_ ) Sorry.

Man 1: It's fine.

Man 2: Are you sure?

Man 1:( _smiles_ ) Positive, pardon us.

The two leave. _Who were they? You don't see such stand out looking people everywhere._

"Huh...odd." I walk into the elevator and up to Tyler's office. I enter and their sitting contempt with a suitcase in front of him.

"Ah. Kiriya-san. You've arrived." I wave as I lean back on a table, I give the prez a smile.

"As requested, here's your Gamer Driver and Gashat." Opening up the suitcase, both the green Gamer Driver and a yellow Gashat. Bakusou Bike Gashat.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

"Hey? Have you seen Yamabuki Rin-chan?" I ask the front desk. She was supposed to come by awhile ago.

"Ah. Yes, she went to visit her brother. He's in Room G15." I give a small bow as I head to the G hall. Yamabuki Rin-chan's older brother, Yamabuki Seito a biker who got in an accident and is currently in a coma. Both of them are listed under my patients that I take care of. I arrive at the door and as I go to knock I hear the sound of crying. I knock.

"Y-Yes. Come in." I slowly enter the room.

Emu: Yamabuki Rin-chan?

Rin:( _turns_ ) Yes?

Emu:( _smiles_ ) I'm your new Doctor. Iijima Emu, both you and your brother.

She stands up and gives me a small bow. And turns back to her brother.

"Seito-san is getting better Rin-chan. I'm sure it's because of you always visiting him." _And I'm not lying with that._ According to my readings, he has more brain wave then from 3 months ago.

"Trust, be getting better by the day." I give Rin-chan a smile, wiping a tear of her face she nods.

Emu: Now don't worry, this check up will be quick then you can visit your brother again.

Rin:( _nods_ ) Okay Sensai.

* * *

 _Location Change: Emu's office_ _Time skip: 2 hours later_

I let out a depressing sigh, as I walk into my office. "What to do...I can't save patients without a Gashat." Footsteps approach as the door opens and my second patient of the day arrives.

"Uh...Kujo Kiriya, age six...Then around first grade, I guess?" I turn to an adult… _What?_

"Waaah!" I roll back in surprise. _Who the hell is he?!_

Kiriya:( _smiles_ ) Hey there! Kagura Kiriya. Kujo Kiriya is a fake name. Always wanted to see you.

Emu:( _sweatdrop_ ) Uhh. Sir? I think you have the wrong place. This is the Pediatrics-

Kiriya: Just so you know. A Bugster is gonna appear soon. And you'll know about.( _looks at watch_ ) 3..2..1..

That's when a Nurse busts into the room.

"Ijima-sensai! Yamabuki-san has disappeared! We're gonna look for him." _Oh no… you're kidding?! Now?! For gods sake!_

"What?! Right! I'm coming. I need to find, whoa!" I trip but as I fall, I'm caught in mid air by Kiriya-san.

"Whoa there, calm down. Freaking out won't save you're patent." I nod and get my bearings together.

"P-Please go ahead ma'am." The nurse nods and leaves the room.

Kiriya:( _leans back_ ) Just so you know. Most likely they're gonna infect you're patient and his little sister.

Emu:( _surprised_ ) What?! How? The Bugsters can only infect people with Brain Burst! Ah-

Kiriya:( _smiles_ ) Oh. Don't worry about that detail. It's just us, and I too also know about Brain Burst. The thing is, with those two, Rin-chan is the body and Seito is the mind.

Emu:( _tilts head_ ) What? What does that even mean?

Kiriya: As in. The way Seito logs into Brain Burst is through Rin. Thus the Bugsters need her as well to complete a new Bugster...So what I'm saying is.( _wraps arm around Emu_ ) I want the Video Games expert Second M to help me.

How does he even know about that? How?

"Do bare in mind I just met you. And who exactly are…" Kiriya-san cuts me off.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that. Your Gashat was stolen, yeah? I'll take it back." _What? H-How much does this guy know?! Wh-Wait… Is he a stalker?_

* * *

 _We are Nanami_ _Location Change: CR_

I enter into the CR office, there I see Poppi helping someone.

"Never thought I'd see you in CR." I say to Genm Corporation CEO, Tyler Kuroto. He dropped by for a sudden visit. It seems the recent events have sparked need for more hands on approach to the situation. _Or so he says._

Tyler:( _bows_ ) My apologies. It sees I have underestimated Hanaya Taiga's agenda. To think he managed to steal Emu's Gashat.

Nanami:( _sighs_ ) Letting him do what he wants is too risky. Couldn't you just give me Gashats of all the games?

Poppi:( _X arms_ ) No can do, Nanami-san.

Nanami:( _turns to Poppi_ ) And why would that be? Not too long ago, Genm released Mighty Action X to the public not to long ago.

Tyler:( _crosses arms_ ) I'm sorry Nanami-san. Those are normal games, with no transformation ability.

Poppi:( _nods_ ) Yeah! Gashats are like, super rare. There's only one of each kind. And creation of it takes tons of time, energy, development, and Bugster modification in order for it to work.

"Just one of each kind?" _Well… Why do I feel thankful that the Intern wasn't here to point that out?_

"As you know. 14 decades ago, the up and rising Origin Genm Corporation developed ten different games." Tyler explains.

"But all of those games were filled with bugs. Cause of that it lead to the birth of the Bugster Virus, and leads to the first Zero day and the original Kamen Riders you are now." _All cause of something that happened long ago do we face something so sinister._

Tyler:( _gets up_ ) Thankfully. As you know, our company fixed four of those games and turned them into the Rider Gashats you hold now. Yet while previously the virus spreaded through the air, as normal virus would. With our new digital age, their moving through the internet. And when the game Brain Burst was released 7 years ago the Bugster virus had a resurgence. Perhaps the creator unknowingly used the Bugster Program for something in the game, and multiplied through it. Thus the need for the Kamen Riders, and the importance of the Gashats.

Nanami: That means Hanaya Taiga stole something really valuable.

Tyler: I don't think it will be a problem for much longer. We are now in the process of revamping four new Gashats. It will be finished within days.

As that happens, the sound of a phone ringing cuts through the air.

"Oh that's my phone." Poppi says taking out her phone and answering it.

"What is it, Emu? Eh?" Poppi looks to me worried.

* * *

 _We are Emu_

I'm now on the hunt for Rin-chan. Since she's the current holder of the Brain Burst Program through usage of her brothers nerve linker, I'm now looking to find Rin-chan. Or find Seito-san's body.

"Nii-chan...Please be okay." I hear a quiet and soft voice say. I turn as I bump into someone.

Emu: Oh sorry!

Rin:( _shakes head_ ) No! I'm sorry! Ah...Sensei?

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Rin-chan! You're okay… are you okay?

She's sweating like crazy, face burning up. I put a hand to her forehead, also burning. I take out my Bugster scanner. Their I see tire tracks appear on screen.

"So it really is the Bugster virus. Please, do not worry." She turns away from me distressed.

Emu:( _smiles_ ) Don't worry Rin-chan. We'll need to operate on you. But it will be quick and painless.

Rin:( _cries_ ) I need to see my brother! I want to see him again! Please help me!

 _Uh oh. Oh man._ I wrap my arms around Rin-chan and I lightly pat her on the back, slowly rocking back and forth.

"It's gonna be okay. You are gonna be okay." _Man if I didn't have some experience comforting kids I would kinda look like a bully right now._

"Why are you here Rin-chan?" I ask backing off from her.

Rin:( _wipes tear_ ) I-I got a message, telling me to meet at a location to see my brother.

Emu:( _nods_ ) I see…

Asuna:( _walks over_ ) Emu. Come here for a sec.

Asuna-san grabs my ear and pulls me away.

"Wait! Owowowow!" _What What?! What did I do?_

"Did you meet with Kiriya?" _Yeah I'm okay thanks for that._

"You knew him?" I ask, Asuna-san let's go of my ear.

"Kagura Kiriya, a medical examiner. A doctor specializing in deducing causes of death." _Oh._

"An Examiner?" Nanami-san asks, with a quick nod from Asuna-san she continues.

"Three years ago, he found out about the second Zero Day." _Oh this is gonna get interesting I know it._

* * *

See you next game….?


	13. Level 12

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 12: Kicking into Full Throttle

* * *

 _We are Emu_

Asuna-san she continues.

"Three years ago, he found out about the second Zero Day." _Oh this is gonna get interesting I know it._

"Once he found out about it, he went to Genm Corp and made a deal with Tyler." _What?! So he blackmailed them? With what?_ Asuna-san goes over how Kiriya found out about Zero Day.

"And that's how he got… A Gamer Driver." _So that's why he knows about the Bugsters._

Taiga: Now I get it.

Nanami:( _turns_ ) Why are you here?

Taiga:( _turns to Nanami_ ) I never turn back down from a challenge, you see. But I never knew there's another compatible user.

"What's this about Compatibility users?" _Is that like having a certain body type in order to use a Gashat?_

"What do you want?" Taiga-san says looking to Kiriya-san. Kiriya-san puts a serious face and takes off his glasses.

Kiriya: Well…( _takes off glasses_ ) During Zero Day… My buddy became a victim of the Bugster that day… I was always confused why they never released the information to the public. So after some research I found out about Zero Day… I won't ever let someone else become a Victim of what my buddy went through.

 _Oh… That explains a lot._ Why he was tempted to get a Gamer Driver and be a rider. Kiriya-san takes out his driver and straps it on.

"Wait. Then why do you even need my help?" I ask looking to Kiriya-san.

"Well it's a bit complicated for him." Asuna-san points out.

"Complicated?" Nanami-san questions.

"A-Am I gonna be okay?" Rin-chan asks.

Emu:( _turns to Rin_ ) Don't worry. You'll be fine.

Kiriya:( _smiles_ ) Yeah kid. Calm down, I'll win, heal you, and get your brother back.

"Agh!" Rin-chan heels over. _Her body beings to glitch._

"S-So...Cold." She murmurs and runs away.

"After her!" I shout as everyone follows after her. Getting into an empty parking lot Rin-chan screams as her body is absorbed into a massive Bugster wheel.

Kiriya:( _turns to Taiga_ ) If I win… You'll have to return the Gashat you stole.

Taiga:( _smirks_ ) Sounds interesting. But if I win, your Gashat is mine.

Kiriya:( _chuckles_ ) Now. I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Kiriya-san reaches into his pocket taking out a Yellow Gashat. Kiriya activates the Gashat. " **Bakusou Bike!** " The level generates, with trophies spawning across the area. The only question going through my head is: _What?!_

"Bakusou bike?! The no Rules, off ramp, Adrenaline Rush, anything you can break, racing game?!" _Talk about a mouth full.._

Nanami:( _raises eyebrow_ ) Talk about a mouth full.

Kiriya-san spins around.

" _Henshin._ " With his right, hand Kiriya puts the Gashat into the driver.

" **Gashat!** " The Character selection circle appears Kiriya-san spin kicks his character.

" **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** "

"So what his name?" I ask Asuna-san.

"Kamen Rider Lazer." Lazer. Lazer's level 1 is like all the other riders. Except his weapon and head. His head is shaped like the front of a bike. Handle bars on the side, the mask like the exhaust of the bike, and spikes to hammer in the whole off rail Motif. Another point of contention is his weapons. They are the tires of the bike. Taiga-san takes out his Gashat.

" **Bang Bang Shooting!** " Barrels appear all around, as the level Generates.

" _Henshin._ " Taiga inserts his Gashat.

" **Gashato! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** "

Laser: Whoo~ It's heating up!

Snipe:( _weapon appearing in hand_ ) Beginning mission.

The action is fast, as both Snipe and Laser bash and blast into the Bugster. Laser backs off for a moment, before jumping into the air and smashing a trophy, acquiring an item in the process.

" **Jirasu!** " "Energy item Acquired! Come on!" The Bugster suddenly changes Argo to Laser.

"I see, using provoke he switched Agro to himself for more damage up close." Laser jumps and spins attacks like chainsaw against wood. The Bugster explodes dropping Rin-chan and the Bugster. But the attack is now sending Kiriya-san spinning in circles.

"Whoa…. S-Someone! Somebody! Help me!"

Nanami:( _hands in pockets_ ) What's with him?

Asuna: No idea here.

Snipe:( _scoffs_ ) Well you're lively one at least.

"Ah! The Bugster!" We turn to Motors standing up.

"Agh! Come one my Bike!" From the remaining Bugster virus it forms into a bike.

"Come on! Let's have a race! Let's go!" Motors revs and drives past Laser finally stopping him from spinning.

"Oh thank goodness it's over..." He mutters lying on the ground.

Snipe: Were not done. No we're just getting started. Phase 2.

Snipe opens up his driver.

" **Gachan!** **Level Up! Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang!** ( _ **Yow!**_ ) **Bang Bang Shooting! Go!** ( _Upbeat jazz music_ )" Snipe begins after the Bugster. Nanami-san rushes over strapping her belt on and activates her Gashat.

" **Taddle Quest!** " The Gashat exclaims as Chests appear around the area.

" _Henshin._ " Nanami-san says taking her Henshin pose and entering the Gashat into the driver.

" **Gashat!** **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " Nanami-san brings up her hands.

"Proceeding with Level 2" Brave opens her driver.

" **Gachan! Level Up!** ( _Medieval-styled song_ ) **Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** " That's when the two being to battle each other….. _A-Are you..._

Emu:( _agitated_ ) ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME~!

Asuna:( _sweatdrop_ ) We are in the middle of a battle for a patient's well being and they are holding a grudge match?

Emu:( _facepalms_ ) It's like five year olds battling over the last candy bar.

The two take out their weapons for battle.

"I'll be your opponent." Brave says reading her blade.

"Oh move already, you're in the way." The two battle all over the level, getting nowhere. And here the two of us stand unable to do anything.

"Now's my chance." Laser says, getting up and rushing over to the battle. He quickly grabs Mighty.

"I'll be taking this. Yo, genius! Catch!" Tossing Mighty Action over to me I catch it with delight forming across my face.

"Alright!" _I've got my Gashat back!_

Snipe:( _clenched fist_ ) So that was your plan you-

Brave:( _cuts in_ ) You're not going anywhere.

Laser: Alright, about time I get serious.( _spins_ ) Gear 2!

Laser opens up his driver.

" **Gachan! Level Up!** ( _Upbeat Rock & Roll Music_) **Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!** " Laser transforms into a bike…. _Okay did I miss something?_

"He's…. A bike." _Why? Why must life be like this?_

"For his level 2 form. Laser requires a partner to ride him." _Oh~ That make sense, that's why he needed my help._

Laser: We're going after him! Hop on!

Emu: Not now. The patient's safety comes first.

"Wait wha-" We head over to Rin-chan.

"Are you okay?" I ask as Asuna-san helps her into my arms.

"Hey, wait a… Oh forget it. I'll do it myself." Laser rides after Motors.

* * *

 _We are Nanami_

Swinging at Snipe, he blocks with his gun and knocks my scalpel back. Snipe retaliates shooting at me. I bring up my shield on my left arm to block the shots. I thrust at him with the scalpel but the bastard dodges out of the way. I both spin around for an attack but our weapons are locked.

Brave: I'll be taking your Gamer Driver and Gashat!

Snipe:( _chuckles_ ) Take it, if you can that is.

" **Shakariki Sports~!** " Sounds across pulling us away from the battle for a second, as a new level area expands. In flies on a bicycle is the black Ex-Aid.

"You again?!" The black Ex-Aid flies towards us as he launches into the air, and turns his bike towards us. The bicycle smashes into the two of us sending us back. As we scramble to get up, Black Ex-Aid rides towards us. Black Ex-Aid slides tipping over Snipe and brings up the back of the bike hitting me in the process. Getting back, Black Ex-Aid takes out a green Gashat from his slot holder and puts it into the slot.

" **Gashato! Kimewaza! Shakariki Critical Strike!** " The Black Rider, rides towards us and sends a typhoon of destruction towards us. The both of us are knocked back. Upon getting back up we find…. _No one's there._ He must have escaped when we were knocked back.

Snipe: Crap. My rider gauge is low. Guess I'm leaving it here for today.

Both of us are forced to close our drivers and takes out our Gashats.

"Still though. There are five Riders? Heh. It's getting interesting." The No Licence says walking away. I get to my feet to get after him.

"Hey… Wait." I say hobbling after him. But I'm unable to go far before I fall to the ground.

* * *

 _Location Change: CR patient room_

"Why..." Rin-chan asks.

"What?" I ask looking back to her.

"Why did you ignore the Bike man?" Rin-chan asks worry across her face.

"It's for you own sake. First, I'd like to know where you're brother is. If you know where he is that is." For the fact that she was so desperate to see her brother must mean that she's stressing out because of it.

Rin: Wh-Well… After the appointment I went to visit my brother. But when I arrived I found a green monster taking something out of him. He said: I have your brothers conscious here. If you ever want to see your brother rather than being a corps. Then find me. And then he blasted me with something. Then ran off.

Asuna: That is bad… Do you have any idea where he might have been taken?

Rin:( _tearing up_ ) I-I don't know… Ah…

Rin-chan falls back into the bed.

"So she's stressing about his brother making her complete the Bugster faster." Basic detective work. _Good job me… God I did not need to say that! Agh! Not important!_

"Don't worry. I'll save the both of you. You and your brother." I turn and leave the room. Exiting out of the room I turn to head up to HQ, but then I come face to face with Kiriya.

"Whoa!" I fall to my butt.

Kiriya: Dude, what the hell was that? I just got you're Gashat back and all. But now we lost that Bugster!

Emu:( _shakes head_ ) No we haven't. Your Gashat is a racing game, you know that right?

Kiriya: … ( _nods_ ) Oh… Ahh~ I see! _Heh._ You really _are_ a video game expert!

Emu:( _nods_ ) Seito-san's body must be on the finish line. Once that's done. We enter the accelerated world for another race. This time for his conscious. So if we win both races. Then the games over, and both will be saved.

Kiriya ponders this for a moment. He puts out his hand.

"Nice call expert. So. We both want to save Rin-chan. Come on, let's save the both of them." I take his hand as he helps me to my feet.

"You gonna ride with me?" Kiriya-san putting out his hand to me.

"Yeah. Let's do it." I take his hand and we both shake. Both of us smile as we ready ourselves.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_ _We are Observer_

In an abandoned facility Pallad and Graphite stand around.

"Odd to believe we could actually transfer a human's conscious to the Buggle Driver." Graphite says looking at the driver.

" _What the hell! I'll kill you for what you did to my sister!_ " Inside Ash Roller screams for freedom.

Graphite:( _chuckles_ ) She'll die soon, then you'll be next. With this, all five players are gathered round.

Pallad: Yeah. This is so exciting, my heart is racing!

* * *

See you next game….?


	14. Level 13

Accel-Aid World

* * *

Level 13: Full Throttle Race

Last time, Kiriya transformed into Kamen Rider Lazer for the first time. Lazer swiftly took down the stage 1 Bugster. But before the Phase 2 Bugster could be destroyed, Emu had to evacuate Yamabuki Rin from the area. Thus, Lazer was forced to chase after alone. But without a rider to drive, the Lone rider could not catch up to the Phase 2. As Brave and Snipe were having a grudge match. But now that Emu has a plan to save the brother and sister, with the help of Kiriya the two ready up at the starting line to save the two...

* * *

 _We are Emu_

We exit out into the back area of the hospital. "Okay. Once you transform into level 2, we'll stage select to the racing track. We'll challenge Motors their." I explain to Kiriya. "And from their is just beating the Bugster. Simple as that." I explain, Kiriya-san nods in understanding before he straps on the Gamer Driver. Taking out his Gashat he activate it. " **Bakusou Bike!** " Kiriya-san spins around saying. " _Henshin._ " With his right hand Kiriya puts the Gashat into the driver. " **Gashat!** " The Character selection circle appears Kiriya-san spin kicks his character. " **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " "Gear 2!" Laser opens up his driver. " **Gachan! Level Up! (Upbeat Rock & Roll Music) Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!**"

Laser: Right. Hop on Expert!

Emu:( _nods_ ) Yeah. Let's Ride. Here we go.

I hop onto Lazer before taking out a helmet. I press the slot holder. " **Stage Select!** " The holder says as the Race track is selected.

* * *

 _Meanwhile… We are Observer_

Back at the abandoned facility, Seito's body disappears. " _What? What the fuck happened to my body!?_ " Seito exclaims freaking out that his body has disappeared. " _Looks like the race is about to begin._ " Graphite says looking at Seito. "Will Humanity win… Or will the Bugsters win? This is gonna be a very exciting race. Especially when it begins." Pallad forms a smile on his face.

* * *

I take the helmet, and I put the Helmet on along with my Driver. At the Goal is Seito-san's body. _That's our current objective. Save him._ "That's the Goal huh? Okay then." Laser notes at the same time Motors drives up on his bike. Motors looks at us before letting out a laugh.

Motors: Ha! Bakusou Bike is my kind of game! You got good taste! When I win, I'll kill that boy, then the girl and reach my perfect form! Fuck yea~!

Emu:( _annoyed_ ) Language! Sheesh. People these days.

Laser: Don't mind him, it's not what's important. Hold tight, expert.

"Okay." I close up the helmet mask, as the countdown begins. Both of us rev our engines. The 4 lights turn on one by one. _Red, Red, Red, Green!_ The two of us hit the gas as we blast off down the track. But Motors manages to pull a bit ahead. _Guess that's because he's in his element here._ "Wait you jerk!" Laser shouts. "No way! I'm the wind! Mega Fuck yeah!" _If I remember correctly Ash Roller the Player Seito-san plays as in Brain Burst tends to curse like this. So I guess small bits of the player reflects onto the Bugster._ "I'm not letting this happen." Taking out my Gashat I activate it. " **Mighty Action X!** " The blocks generate.

Emu: I'll change the patient's fate with my own hands! _Dai Henshin!_

I put the Gahsat into the belt and immediately open the driver. I get up on my seat and jump into the air. " **Gashat!** **I'm a Kamen Rider! Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " Entering into my Rider form I land back on Lazer. I speed up and closer to Motors. Motors sees me approaching and sends random items back towards me. I swerve and dodge out of the way without losing speed. "Heh! Having an expert on board sure is great!" Motors looks back and sees us driving up. "Uh oh. Eat this!" Motors sends more rounds at us exploding the track. "You're gonna be blown to bits!" _Goes this guy ever shut up?_ We continue down the driveway reaching the goal.

Motors: Become one with the wind! I am the wind!

Ex-Aid:( _annoyed_ ) That it! This is where you lose! Lazer! We're kicking this bastard!

Lazer: Go for it Expert! I'm with you!

"Roger!" Boosting I catch up to Motors we become neck and neck in the race. Motors throws a punch at me, I knock it away. I quickly lift myself up off Lazer and I air kick, Motors. Then Motors turns his handles at me as it blasts me off Lazer. "Whaaa~!" "Hold on!" Laser shouts as he pulls back and I land back in the saddle. "You okay?" Lazer asks, as I hit the gas again. "Yeah! Let's hurry!" I begin to get close. "I'll clear this game with no continues!" I exclaim taking out my weapon. " **Gashacon Breaker!** " I tap B as I send a slash wave, destroying Motors bike sending him into the air. I return the breaker back to it's hammer mode. " **Bakcon!** " I start smashing blocks around me. That's when the item appears. "Sweet! Jump medal GET!" " **Jump Kyokoa!** " We launch into the air, I tap B on the hammer three times and I smash Motors on the passby. Landing back on Lazer, I quickly take Bakusou Bike out of Lazer's belt and place it into Lazer's slot holder. " **Gashun~ Gashat! Kimewaza!** " I rev the engin.

Laser: The Winning run…

Ex-Aid: Is ours!

I tap the holder again. " **Bakusou Critical Strike!** " Revving the engine, Lasers exhaust vents blast flames, destroying Motors. " **Game Clear!** " From above the finish line, Seito-san's body begins to fall as I catch him mid air. All while the Bakusou logo is added as Cleared lineup.

* * *

 _Location Change: CR_

The three of us hook up to the system. Seito-san's body lying on the bed. "Nanami-san I really think me and Kiriya-san is enough." "I doubt it. And I'll be there when you need help." I look to Kiriya who just shrugs. "The more the merrier I guess." Kiriya says laying back in his chair. All three of us ready and we shout. " _Burst Link!_ " The world turns blue as we exit as our Avatars. Kiriya-san's is very much in the style of his Rider. Biker coat strung on his back with simple white shirt and blue jeans.

Emu: _Groan~_... What's with people and not taking advantage of creativity? The system allows for such great customisation. Yet why is it that I rarely see anyone exploit that creativity?

Kiriya:( _crosses arms_ ) Eh. You new generation kids enjoy this kind of stuff. For us adults we don't have much time for such things.

Emu:( _shrugs_ ) Fair enough.

Nanami: Enough chit chat you two. Time to work.

 _Hey, let some people have a good conversation every once and awhile._ Kiriya walks over and pats Nanami-san on the back. "Don't be so stressed Doc. We have a ton of time on our hands. We could even have a nice chat." Nanami-san sighs at Kriya's statement. "Let's just get this over with." Nanami-san says to Kiriya-san. Kiriya-san sighs and shrugs. "Tough crowd." Entering the game load zone. "She's like that." I tell Kiriya. We all strap on our belts and we take out our Gashats. " **Mighty Action X!** " " **Taddle Quest!** " " **Bakusou Bike!** "

Emu:( _henshin pose_ ) I'll clear this game with no continues! _Dai Henshin!_

Nanami:( _henshin pose_ ) Proceeding with Level 2. _Henshin!_

Kiriya:( _henshin pose_ ) This race is entering its final lap. Gear 2 _Henshin!_

We all insert our Gashats into our drivers. " **Gashat!** **Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!** " I open my driver again. " **Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty, Mighty Action X!** " Nanami opens her driver up " **Gachan! Level Up!** ( _Medieval-styled song_ ) **Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!** " Kiriya spin around while opening his Driver. " **Gachan! Level Up!** ( _Upbeat Rock & Roll Music_) **Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike!** " With that the Accelerated world generates around us.

* * *

 _Location Change: Ruin City Stage_

Waiting at the start line, the three of us wait for the Bugster to show up. "Huh… odd. I'd expect it to appear by now." I mutter as I start looking around for Motors. "Well, Well." From the shadows of a building outcomes, Snipe. "The No Licence." Brave says as the two begin to butt heads. Lazer looks at the two butting heads, he crosses his arms.

Laser:( _sighs_ ) Do these two always have to fight?

Ex-Aid:( _facepalm_ ) You're telling me… Hm?( _scared face_ ) … Uh… G-Guys?( _taps Brave_ ) Guys?!

Brave and Snipe:( _turns to Ex-Aid_ ) WHAT?!

"Look." I point to the distance where a giant bike rides towards us. "What…" The bike looks like something right out of a Mad Max movie. Two Monster truck tires, strung up to a body with two other smaller Monster Truck tires to keep the whole thing stable. Spikes metal and engine parts power the whole thing. At the center of it Motors sits with car controls, controlling this crazy vehicle. And behind Motors inside of a cage and wrapped up in chains is Ash Roller.

Ex-Aid:( _looking off_ ) Man. I must have incredible eyes if I can see all of the details of the Vehicle.

Laser:( _sweatdrop_ ) That's nice and all but, we have to run!

Ex-Aid: Ah! R-Right!( _scrambles onto bike_ ) Brave, hop on! Lazer, time to burn rubber!

Brave gets behind me, as I rev the engine and we drive down the road. "Hmf. This is gonna get interesting." Snipe says, as we make some distance, I look back to see Motors drives by Snipe. Snipe with balls of steel, jumps onto the bike in the drive. "Whoa. Talk about guts." I say. "Focus on the road!" Brave shouts at me. "Ah! Right!" Revving again we speed down the road.

Laser: We need to get on their!

Ex-Aid:( _looks around_ ) There!( _points to water tower_ ) Brave! I'll knock down that tower and freeze the water to ice!

Brave:( _takes out blade_ ) I'll follow along in you're plan. Here we go!

" **Kochiin!** " The Gashacon Sword switches elements. " **Gashacon Breaker!** " I tap the B button 4 times then I toss the hammer into the leg of one of the Water Towers legs. It begins to fall over, and as it does Brave taps B five times. Slicing through the air, the Ice slash hits the water and Motors rides into the water as it splashes into the engine as well. Both the wheels and engine freeze over.

Laser: We'd better move now! The ice is gonna break soon!

Ex-Aid:( _pulls on breaks_ ) Right! Let's get on their!

Brave:( _stands_ ) We'll need to jump on!

Driving close, the two of us jump aboard. " **Gatchan!** " Laser's belt closes up as he reverts to level 1 and jumps aboard. The ice shatters as we speed down the highway. "Okay Expert we're on. What now?" Lazer asks, I look around the Mad Max contraption to see a way up. "You and Brave handle Motors, it's likely that Snipe will also be up their. Meanwhile, I'll save the patient. You're cool with that right Brave?" Brave nods as she and Laser heads up top. Running to the back I jump onto a pipe as I begin to climb up to the driver's seat. Getting up back I see Snipe, Brave, and Laser battling Motors. I climb up and slowly walk towards Ash Roller, but when I get close chains appear behind me and tosses me back towards the others.

Motors:( _laughs_ ) Nice try! But this battle is about going into the next level!

* * *

See you next game….?

* * *

Man it's been some time since I posted something in this story. But during my trip in Japan, I found myself returning to this story with a new found passion. So I've updated my unposted chapters and they will be posted. I really needed the trip to japan to jump start my creative drive, especially with Zero-One getting me excited for what kind of Crossover I'll make with it. I already have a few ideas already for Zero-One.

Also my thoughts on Zero-One, I thought that "A jump to the sky turns to a Rider Kick." Was just something they added during the conference. But in official Transformations, It actually appears! I'm laughing at the Memes that will sawn from this!

The Suit designs of Zero-One look great to me! I think everyone can agree that Zero-One is simple, but to me it's a good kind of simple. The other two Riders aren't that appealing to me, but I still enjoy them. Also, no predictions on the Female Rider being killed. I hope she lasts to the end of the series, I really do. As someone who writes in Female Riders, I love the idea of Female Riders being part of the starting cast for Reiwa's first Rider.

Overall, I look forward to Reiwa and Zero-One.


End file.
